Ulterior Requisite (of Phoenix and Warrior)
by CzarBetchimov
Summary: During his quest to save Mayuri, Okabe finds guilt in the poor execution of his date with Urushibara Ruka, deciding to jump back and do it over to better his feelings on the matter. While conflicted feelings arise in light of the date's mysterious success, the unexpected changes that follow complicate matters far beyond what anyone took into consideration beforehand... Okabe x Ruka
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings all, and welcome to my first Steins;Gate fanfic! Its been almost two years since I've been introduced into the fantastic universe of Steins;Gate and I love it sooo much! After consistently re-watching the anime, and as of recently playing/reading the Visual Novel, I can safely, proudly say my favorite character is Urushibara Ruka/Luka, especially in consideration of the emotional identity scenario he/she goes though that struck a chord in me that I did not expect to experience from a secondary character. After being mentally ruined by Episode 18 and later reading through Chapter 8 (Fractal Androgynous), I had to expand on how it could have gone better, how to contend with conflicts of interest, and how Okabe walks a fine line of requite while contending with ongoing changes to the world line. In essence, this story is an ongoing contemplation of feelings and motives that are only understood by Okabe as he further captivates the tender young heart of Ruka, and is the genesis of several sequential stories regarding the future events of a world line spent by Urushibara's side.**

 **Enjoy the adorableness and feels!**

* * *

 _'Having you for my boyfriend, even for a day... It meant everything to me.'_

The soft, aching words of Ruka Urushibara slowly drifted around inside his head, and the slip of paper she had presented before running off remained in his fingers, slightly damp with sweat from the relentless warmth of the early August evening.

Arms draped over a sidewalk bench, somewhere between the Yanabayashi shrine and his chaotic little apartment in Akihabara, Okabe Rintarou watched the world go by, processing the past few hours with a sense of melancholy.

 _All I can think about is how disjointed the date was. How disjointed I was. Rukako wanted only to have the great Kyouma prancing around by her side, exclusively to her whim. But all I did was stutter and stumble like some weakling. She had more composure than I did, and she was the one that wanted this in exchange for..._

Hesitating, his eyebrows furrowed sadly.

 _Right. Giving up what she's always wished for. And all I did in return was falter. But, bless her heart, it didn't matter what I did. She was happy regardless._

Head rising up towards the sky, darkening in color, he didn't bother checking the time.

 _I could've done better. Couldn't I? Before stealing away the one precious thing that finally let her be able to release the feelings she's kept inside. Feelings for me._

His eyes shut in shame.

 _Poor Rukako harbors a deep, passionate crush on me, and until her D-mail, she simply kept it all inside for fear of social taboo... As a boy. It wasn't even until today that I truly knew Ruka was happier as a girl. Even with my blasphemous mix ups and incidents, I could see it in her psyche. A conscious weight was lifted from her shoulders, even though she was still almost exactly the same person. All it took was the switch of a chromosome... And a little time travel._

Head turning, he held his breath in a pause of thinking.

 _Perhaps... I could leap back, knowing what I've experienced. Then I could do better. But only I will understand why. The others probably won't let me do it. It'd be a waste of time. They're just waiting for the pager number... Then in an instant, this would all be negated to save Mayuri, and Ruka can't do anything about it. Caught in the undertow of changing realities._

 _Kirisu wanted to spare feelings with her in the first place, going off and blindly changing her identity without her consent. But Makise doesn't quite understand. Perhaps she doesn't want to, now that she knows how Ruka feels about me._

Shaking his head, he sighed.

 _That's silly. Kirisu, jealous? She can hardly look at me straight on... Less so when the great Hououin Kyouma enters the lab's presence. I can hardly imagine her being jealous of Ruka. Who could ever hold a grudge against such an innocent lamb? Nobody could. Nobody's upset that I went on a date with her, nobody's upset that I was her boyfriend for a day... I could leap back, and nobody would care or know the difference. I could do today over again, and do far better than my earlier bumbling. Maybe then I could walk away at the end of the day, knowing I did so much more for Rukako. Knowing I actually earned the pager number, instead of just accepting it out of her good graces._

A smile lifted his features for the first time in a while.

 _Maybe then I won't feel so guilty. What's the harm anyway? We'll still send the D-mail in the end, and meet the same objective. One step closer towards saving Mayuri's life._

Leaning forwards, his heart stirred.

 _I just have to figure out how I can do this before we text the pager. As soon as I return to the lab tonight, they'll be ready to do exactly that, and I'll miss my chance. I'll just tell them we'll do it tomorrow morning, and leap back once everybody is gone. Do I just wait them out until then?_

His eyes drifted down to his shoes.

 _This does seem underhanded though. I could say I'm being selfish but, with what's at stake and everything I've been through..._

 _No. No faltering, fool. I'm in command of the future gadget lab, and I've been the one leaping over and over through time and space. Steins Gate chose me, and I chose this path. I'll see it through, no matter what it takes. Even if that means redoing a day, for Ruka._

Sighing, he propped his head on his arms, staring at the gap in the concrete sidewalk below him.

 _Taking a leap, for sweet, gentle Ruka Urushibara._

 _I hope its worth it._

* * *

Having ignored numerous texts and two phone calls, Okabe checked the time on his phone while walking out of a small eatery.

 _Nine thirty-seven... Guess I could feign being busy and respond._

Sending a text to both Mayuri and Kirisu, he then found his phone vibrating like mad moments later.

 _Go home. We'll send the D-mail tomorrow. Sorry about being gone... Lost track of time._

Eyebrows furrowing at Makise's following response, he rolled his eyes.

 _Perhaps you've forgotten your first date, assistant. These things happen as they do. Woe be those who have no patience for quality time..._

His expression then softened as a different text appeared, from Ruka.

 _'Dearest Okabe, thank you for everything today. I wanted to say something earlier but I didn't stop you from leaving, I apologize. Perhaps another time I will tell you. El Psy Congo'_

A momentary smile graced his face.

 _Ah, young grasshopper. Though I am disappointed with myself earlier, you..._

Pausing and re-reading the text, Okabe's feet drew to a halt.

 _'I wanted to say something - Perhaps another time I will tell you.'_

Heart sinking from the implication, he then pocketed his phone.

 _I'm almost certain about what she means. And I walked away, not even knowing earlier. Of course._

Hands sliding into the pockets of his dress pants, he began heading home, brimming with new resolve.

 _This ends my qualm with this, once and for all. I'm going to leap back. For Ruka, and then for Mayuri._

 _It'll be worth it._

* * *

Sneaking on tiptoes towards the metal shutter in front of the Tennouji CRT shop, Okabe craned his head outwards towards his window, confirming a lack of light from inside his apartment.

 _Hopefully everybody is gone. Ordinarily I'd have some explaining to do, but in a short while, none of this will have even transpired._

Reaching down and pulling the shutter up, just enough to crawl underneath, he looked around for any bystanders, before slipping under and vanishing inside.

 _Mr. Braun would probably kill me, repeatedly, if he knew I just did this... Good thing he doesn't bother to lock the door._

Pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning on the screen, a small source of illumination revealed the dim interior, and Okabe carefully stepped inside, moving around the front counter and past full shelving, spotting the remote to the forty-two inch television laying in its same place on the wooden table.

 _Right. Activating phone wave lifter, disabling audio output._

Turning on the TV and muting the volume, he gingerly set the remote back onto the table, and retraced his steps, far easier with the large screen lighting up the inside. Dropping onto all fours and shuffling out from under the shutter, he carefully pushed it down onto the ground, checking his surroundings out of mild paranoia, and then walking calmly towards the stairwell.

Hurrying up the dark steps and around the corner to his door, he slowly twisted the door handle, exhaling as it creaked open, unlocked. Peering inside with hesitation, his eyes adjusted to the dim gloom of the lab, but no members were present on any chairs, prompting a silent sigh of relief as he slipped inside and closed the door.

Walking towards Daru's computer, which sat idle, perpetually on, he moved the mouse, bringing the screen away from the black power-saving screensaver, and blasting Okabe's vision with the bright desktop display.

 _Phone wave program still open and active, lifter is ready, now I just need to..._

Moving over, his hand plucked the time-leap headphones off the desk, and for a moment he stood still, eying the device with contemplation.

 _Should I really do this? Am I risking my health and the fate of the future, just to go on a better date with Rukako? Do I go ahead and go through with this?_

Voices of doubt and reason conflicted in his head, but under them, a distinct, dark chuckle arose from his lungs, clearing the confliction from his mind.

"Of _course_ I do. I challenge the world, as a mad scientist! No almighty forces of the universe shall deny _HOUOUIN KYOUMA_ free will to better entertain the fair lady _URUSHIBARA RUKA!_ "

Pulling his pumped fist down from above his head, and in a swift series of movements, Okabe slipped on the headphones and typed several quick keystrokes upon the keyboard, watching electricity spew forth from the Phone-Wave and surround him as the room shook vigorously under his feet.

 _Doing better for Ruka. It'll be worth it._

 _I hope._


	2. Chapter 2

**August 14th, 2010: 11:17a.m.**

* * *

Breaking out of a warping trance, Okabe blinked with slight confusion, sitting upright on the couch in his apartment.

 _Right. The leap._

Inspecting his surroundings, with sunshine illuminating the interior, he checked the date on his phone, and then set it onto the coffee table before him with an exhale.

 _Given the time, I've already talked to Ruka yesterday, so that means..._

Head turning as the metal door to his apartment swung upon, Kirisu strutted inside with a shopping bag, thrusting it towards him.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and put it on."

Eying the bag with previous recognition, he blinked, but then rose to his feet.

"Yes, uh, of course."

Pulling the bag out of her grasp, he turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"You already showered, right?"

"Yes."

Mouth moving from his muffled reply, she crossed her arms.

"I can hardly tell with how you keep your hair. Do you ever use a comb?"

"A mad scientist has no use for keeping things neat and orderly!"

"Sure, proper grooming is trivial, especially for a date!"

"This is not open for debate, assistant!"

Rolling her eyes, Kirisu stepped back and sat on the nearby desk chair, folding her legs.

"Just hurry up and put that suit on. I need to make sure you look halfway decent for your little lady of the shrine."

"No need to be condescending, _Christina_."

Grunting, she turned in the chair with a huff.

 _Stop calling me that, dammit._

* * *

Standing still as she adjusted the tie around his neck, he held firm as she tugged his neck forward.

"There. Looking halfway decent for once... Now for the handkerchief."

Keeping prior commentary inside his mind, Okabe watched Makise's expression with interest as she tucked the folded cloth into his coat pocket, and then patted out several folds and minor wrinkles.

Standing back, her eyes rose up along him, and although she didn't admit it, Okabe could tell she was admiring him as she tugged on one of his sleeves.

 _Sorry, assistant. Today this getup is for Ruka._

A fleeting smile arose upon her face as she crossed her arms.

"You almost look like a gentleman now."

Rolling his eyes, he lifted his phone from his pocket, checking the time.

"I believe we were to meet on the river around one o'clock."

"And the time now?"

"Twelve thirty seven."

"Better get on your way then, _Casanova_."

Stepping towards the door, Okabe paused as it swung open, and Daru entered.

"Looking sharp there, Okarin."

"Thank you." He nodded, stepping aside and letting his friend pass.

"Don't you dare be late!"

"I would never!"

Looking back as Okabe's footsteps echoed down the stairwell, Daru then noticed Kirisu touching her hand to her chin.

"Daru, at arms. Operation Valkyrie commences at once."

"Valkyrie...?"

"Shadowing him on the date. I have make sure he doesn't blow it somehow."

"But I just got here!"

"And now we're going!"

* * *

Slowing his hurried pace into a walk, Okabe retrieved his phone from his pocket, checking the time.

 _Almost twelve fifty. The bridge we met on last time... Just around the block._

Turning at the intersection, he peered ahead, seeing familiar Gothic streetlamps rising in pockets among the railings.

 _Checkpoint in sight._

Sauntering across the road and hustling past several people, he slowed his pace, watching with a smile as the shimmering gleam of the midday sun reflected upon the river, winding through dozens of high rises flanking its concrete banks.

Hand rising to the railing, his fingers slid along the patterned steel, and he looked into the distance ahead, heart beating with renewed excitement.

 _Today's your day, Ruka. You just don't know it yet._

Turning and leaning back against the railing, hands in pockets, he exhaled, readying himself.

 _Just a few more minutes... Lets see how we do._

* * *

Quietly stepping along, not positive on the time, and not sure what to expect, Ruka approached the pedestrian bridge Okabe had previously mentioned.

 _The one with the pointy lamps. Those look pointy, this must be it..._

Cautiously moving up the stairwell, watching the footfall of her white dress shoes, her head rose, seeing a lone figure standing upon the bridge.

Peeking ahead, she flinched with excitement realizing it was Okabe, and with a blush, inspected her bare shoulders and preened her light blue dress, and then surged forward in a hurry.

"Okabe!"

Head turning from the voice and hurried footfall, he leaned upright, bashfully admiring her attire once again.

 _She looks lovely... And she can embrace it so easily like this._

"Ruka."

Slowing to a halt in front of him, she readjusted her handbag.

"I thought I had given myself plenty of time, I... Hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"Nonsense, your timing is impeccable. I've just arrived myself."

Turning in a blush, her slender fingers tucked aside a lock of hair.

"Oh good, I was worried I would be late."

Hands leaving his pockets, he turned towards her, watching as her eyes rose up along his red tie to his face, patiently waiting and listening.

"One thing to learn, my dear Rukako, is that the world has to stop and wait for us sometimes."

"You think so?"

"I know so. As a mad scientist, I know how to bend the world to our will. I've made all necessary arrangements so that today is safeguarded for just you and I."

Exhaling with mirth and excitement, she clasped her hands together in front of herself.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course! Today is a special day. Nothing will foul our plight, come the hells or high water."

"What about the Organization?"

His chin rose into the air with confidence.

"Taken care of."

Laughing sweetly from his expression and pose, she then watched with widening eyes as he extended his hand to her.

"Now, shall we go?"

Hesitantly lifting her arm, she delicately curled her fingers around his, and a single sob left her lungs, head sinking as she fought back a wave of emotion.

Standing patiently, Okabe's heart stirred.

 _Big moment, its alright. Take as much time as you need, grasshopper._

As if to counter his thought, her head rose, and she reaffirmed her grip on his hand, blushing as she stepped up beside him.

"Yes. Lets go."

* * *

Walking together in a comfortable, passive pace, dozens of thoughts and feelings and impulses raced through their minds, channeling from their held hands slowly drifting back and forth between them as they navigated the busy streets of Akihabara.

Looking at Ruka, she noticed him with a blush, and after a trade of smiles, Okabe slowly eyed their surroundings.

 _I've held Mayuri's hand dozens of times... But this is different. I can only imagine how it feels for Ruka right now. She's probably never experienced this in her life. I hope its nothing short of magical. Even if magic is just fanciful mythological hoohah._

"Kyou- I mean, Okabe."

His head turned from her soft speaking.

"Go on."

"I was just wondering..."

Watching as her eyes wandered, and then met his, he marveled the curiosity brimming in them.

"Where are we going today?"

His index finger rose.

"We are en route to the first of today's top secret locations. I can only reveal crucial intelligence once we arrive at them. We can't risk the Organization wising up to our travels, you see."

Exhaling from the increasing mystery, she nodded.

"Of course!"

"We've already jammed their satellites to throw them further off our trail. This way we have the element of surprise."

"You weren't kidding about those preparations."

"Our date has utmost operational priority. Not a single detail was left unaccounted for."

Blinking as she suddenly latched her arms around him, Okabe exhaled as previously unheard giggles escaped her lungs amidst the squeeze of her hug, which he easily returned.

 _That's new._

The sweet chime of her laughter echoed back and forth in his head as they continued walking.

 _I don't think I've ever heard that before. For obvious reasons I suppose..._

Pushing individual strands of hair aside from his forehead, he blinked and watched in the corner of his eye as Ruka brushed her bare arm closer, keeping them together with their fingers still clasped together beneath.

 _She must be enjoying this already. I've just been myself, and so far its working. Perhaps dating doesn't change every dynamic..._

Head leaning slightly, recognizing their location, he drew to a halt in silence, slowly observing his surroundings.

Ruka looked at Okabe with mild surprise, only to then smile with adoration as his phone rose to his ear, a grin threatening to break his composure.

"Its me. We've arrived at checkpoint Alpha Fourteen. Commencing operation Ambrosial Sustenance. Will report in findings when... _What?_ I can't risk bringing leftovers! Who says there will be any?"

Eying Ruka, who was watching him with noted entertainment, he nodded.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. El, Psy, Congroo."

Stowing his phone, and then looking towards the restaurant they stood next to, Okabe nodded, extending his arm to the door.

"My dear Rukako, we have arrived."


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting inside at a table, low notes of music drifted through the calm lunch ambiance, mingling with several quiet conversations. Watching Ruka lift a cup of tea to her lips, Okabe focused on the string bracelets tied around her wrists, only for his curiosity to lead him further upwards, to the larger choker tied around her neck.

Meeting her eyes, he smiled bashfully as she admired him endlessly.

 _Dammit, she's cute._

"Miss, uh, Urushibara."

"Yes?"

Waiting patiently as the cup in her hand lowered onto the saucer beneath, his vision flitted back upwards.

"I've never found myself asking Mayuri much about her high school studies, but I'm curious to know yours. If you've no qualms in divulging, of course.."

Blinking, her eyes drifted upwards in an arc of recollection.

"Nobody's ever asked, um... I've been taking foreign language and writing. _Oh_ , and eleventh year algebra, but I'm only in year ten. My father and the faculty said I'm more than capable... But I enjoy writing so much more than mathematics. I've been trying to learn to write English, but its much harder. The letters are strange too. So many words have multiple meanings, you know?"

"Yes, while the queen's English is dominant in the western world, it is also confusing and strange."

"Its a challenge, but I enjoy it. I mean, if I keep practicing, pretty soon I could write both Japanese and English."

Touching his hand to his chin, Okabe slowly nodded.

"Yes, I see it now. Secret bi-lingual code phrases far beyond the comprehension of Organization spies... Ruka-chan, I do believe you are onto a major development."

She set her head up upon her arm, listening with fascination.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! With intelligence contributions like that, and more practice with Demon Sword Samidare..."

Fingers intersecting with a pause, a comic smirk spreading across his face, Ruka helplessly broke into sweet, light laughter.

"It won't be long, my protege, until you are admitted in."

Both of their attentions turned to their waitress as their previously ordered meals were set upon the table.

"Enjoy!"

Trading expressions, their eyes gleamed at the feast before them, and Okabe plucked his water glass off the table.

"A toast, young grasshopper."

Hesitantly lifting her own glass, she watched his open mouth with interest.

"To today, and to one day thwarting the Organization, once and for all."

Closing her eyes, she nodded with a murmur.

"Yes."

Tapping glasses together and setting them down, her heart sighed as she delicately began into her lunch, glancing at her date across the table as he shoveled food into his mouth with a variety of comic expressions.

 _Ohh, Okabe._

 _After today, I don't know how much further I could fall..._

* * *

Watching the couple from afar, Kirisu and Daru sat at a table of their own on the upper level of the restaurant.

"Are you sure he's never been on a date before?"

"As long as I've known him. I doubt he ever went on one with Mayuri. They may be childhood friends, but it never went beyond that."

Sitting back, crossing her arms, Makise exhaled, trying to make sense of her feelings on the situation.

 _Ruka might just be easy for him to charm... But he's doing this remarkably well. He's either some kind of natural, or Urushibara brings out a different side of hi_ m.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. _Sure. Little Ruka tugging on his heartstrings. That's totally it. He's been the same nutcase the whole time... Hououin Kyouma, the lab coat loony. I suppose she probably enjoys that, like Mayuri._

Furrowing her eyebrows, and peeking down at the distant table again, Okabe's hands were held together above his plate, listening to Ruka as she spoke with visible ease.

 _Even so, they're both talking up a storm. Why did I feel like they would just sit there and barely speak? She's shy and reserved and he's an awkward turtle. Unless they both just play that as some kind of disguise._

"Its like they've forgotten food is under their noses."

"It happens when you... Click with your date."

Looking over at Kirisu, as she watched them with confused emotion visible across her face, Daru sat back with interest.

 _I think somebody's jealous..._

Distracting herself from the scene on the lower level, Makise's vision panned across her surroundings, until she noticed a subtle, smug smile on Daru's face.

"What?"

"Call me crazy, but you look a little green with envy."

Blinking, a blush quickly cycled into a grimace instead.

"Yeah right. Envious of what, those two?"

"Uh huh."

"Absolutely _not!_ "

"Then why are you in such a huff about it?"

"I'm not! We're just seeing this thing through, alright? Then it'll be over with after we undo her D-mail."

Looking away, Daru exhaled.

 _She's ready to overwrite this, and revert Ruka into a boy. Guess somebody feels threatened by Ruka being a girl with how she feels about Okabe..._

 _This is weird. I can't believe this is a thing. She must be majorly jealous that him and Ruka are doing well with this date._

 _Its just one day, Kirisu. Get over it._

* * *

Signing the receipt on the checkbook and closing it, Okabe set the pen down on top with precision, and then looked upon Ruka as she finished the glass of water.

"Are you ready for phase two?"

Pushing the empty glass aside, she nodded, reaching for her handbag beside her as he stood to his feet. Hearing the bag of leftovers lift from the table, she turned, finding him standing beside her, offering his hand again.

"Oh, I..."

Pushing past her own hesitation, she gripped his fingers, and blushed as he brought her up onto her feet with ease.

"Thank you."

Beaming, he gestured towards the nearby entrance, and they walked together, offering smiles to the friendly farewell from a member of the restaurant staff, before exiting into the persistent heat of the Tokyo sunshine.

After several paces, Okabe slowed and his hand rose to his ear.

"Its me. We've left the premises and are heading to checkpoint Beta Fourteen."

Ruka's head turned, listening with amusement.

"Yes, the operation was a complete success. Leftovers were acquired, though it was hard to predict how much would be..."

His eyebrows rose, and then lowered.

"... _I see_. Do they know our current location? Alright. Commencing operation Diverging Contingency. Kyouma out."

Pocketing his phone, he exhaled.

"It appears the Organization has been using ground agents to counter our satellite sabotage."

"What do we do?"

"Thwart them, of course. But I need your help, Rukako."

Her mouth opened.

"I, uh, alright. What do you need me to do, Kyouma?"

"We have to avoid compromising later checkpoints. Think of a location in town that only you would know of. Somewhere we can go to throw followers off our scent."

Hand rising to her shoulder, she mulled over her travels in Akihabara, but then her head rose, alighting upon a suggestion.

"I know of a place."

"Excellent."

"It might be a bit crowded though. I hope that's alright."

"No matter. We'll stay hidden in plain sight."

Cheeks reddening, she nodded.

"Lets be on our way then."

* * *

Stepping into a vibrant, flashing, digital wonderland of virtual arcade games, Okabe absorbed his surroundings, mouth held open as Ruka gently towed him along, disappearing deeper into the depths of a multi-story dimension of video game ecstasy as they passed through crowds of people.

"I... Was not aware you came to a place like this."

"I usually don't tell anybody. I've spent lots of time here between school and being at the shrine."

Listening to the jumble of voices and music, and endless sounds of gunfire and cars and spacecraft, a younger part of Okabe slowly arose in his soul, lifting his face into a smile.

 _Urushibara, secretly an arcade junkie... The depth of her persona continues to surprise me._

Ruka's eyes drifted left and right, taking in the dozens of displays and constant visual action, and then she slowed to a gentle halt. Turning around, she waited as his distraction ceased, focusing on her.

"There's an area on one of the upper floors that's entirely co-op games. So we can play together, I mean... If you want."

Chin rising, he nodded.

"Of course we'll play together! Master Kyouma and Secret Warrior Rukako will conquer this digital realm, leaving devastated high scores in our wake."

Watching her face illuminate with excitement, she gripped his hand and turned around, pulling him along towards the escalators in the rear of the building.

Pausing by an information poster, her finger moved along, spotting the floor in question, and after letting several individuals pass, both of them stepped onto the escalator.

Turning around, Ruka's head lowered, and she looked at Okabe longingly under a tuft of her short, dark hair.

"Thank you for coming here with me. I wasn't sure how you would feel about going to an arcade... Especially on a date."

Lifting his arm and gently folding her held fingers, he chuckled.

"I'm surprised, more than anything. I had no idea you frequented one of the most popular arcades in Akihabara."

 _Especially with you being... Oh whatever. Are we going to act like girls aren't gamers too? With this in consideration, after today, I may just have to accompany you here on a whim. I'm sure you would be beside yourself in surprise._

"Coming here gives me time to think. I distract myself with the games, and pretty soon my mind goes on autopilot and I start thinking about deeper, more important things. Like school, family, the future, and, well..."

Pausing, she turned, stepping off the escalator, face and neck red with warmth as her heart beat giddily.

 _You, of course, Okabe._

 _But I'm sure you already know that..._


	4. Chapter 4

Swerving through an intersection at high speed, a battered yellow super car narrowly avoided oncoming traffic, wiping out several road signs in a struggle to maintain control as it recklessly weaved through city streets. Inside the vehicle's streamlined cabin, Okabe's knuckles were white on the steering wheel, and sweat bead down along his face as he tried desperately to keep pace with the car in the lead, with at least a dozen police vehicles hot on their trail, sirens blaring and engines roaring.

 _Jackpot be damned, I have to escape the police or die trying! How on earth is she still in the lead?! Seven hundred horsepower and I can't keep pace with that turbocharged demon! How in the nine hells did I ever convince myself to stick with a naturally aspirated vehicle?!_

His eyes widened as a checkered banner rapidly approached in the distance.

 _Still in second place, and the finish line is seconds away! Has fate cruelly conspired against the odds and denied the great Racer Kyouma victory yet again?!_

Suddenly slamming against two other sedans attempting to change lanes, Okabe was launched into a violent spin as the left door and several parts of his car skittered across the concrete in a shower of sparks, sliding across the finish line sideways and flying past the race's victor, who was parked neatly on the side of the road, much more intact. In a comic finale, all fourteen police cars in pursuit suddenly appeared, tires screaming and smoke billowing as they slammed into the remains of Okabe's car in a giant glob of law enforcement overkill.

 _My god, I hope real police never do that..._

Slumping back against the car's seat, resigning in defeat, Okabe turned and looked at Ruka, who was leaning forward, arms draped upon her steering wheel, watching him with a giggle.

"I'm sorry, Kyouma, but I won that round."

"Its quite alright, reigning champion Rukako was wise in choosing the blue twin-turbo monstrosity. Perhaps next time I'll choose a different car and improve my odds."

"Yours was better off on one of the high speed courses. You need something with better handling on the city maps."

He looked at her screen, seeing her car parked neatly past the finish line.

"Duly noted. We will have a rematch soon... And I warn you, when it comes, I will not be so easy to defeat."

Blushing from his challenge, she nodded.

"I await it, Master Kyouma."

Exhaling in a chuckle, he lifted himself out from the seat, noticing she remained in hers, in silent admiration of him as he ran his hand up into his hair for a moment.

 _Young Urushibara, watching me with such reverent serenity. As if I'm the most important person in the world._

Closing his eyes for a moment, he then extended his hand to Ruka, neck warm and heart beating with secret pride as the velvet touch of her fingers curled into his grasp. Lifting her from the seat with ease, her white shoes appeared on both sides of his foot, and she brushed up close to him, relinquishing his hand and taking hold of the sleeve of his blue dress shirt instead to maintain balance.

Remaining still, he smiled as she leaned close, arms tucking around his sides, a murmur issuing from her throat.

 _I suppose I am, to her._

* * *

A group of heavily armored soldiers hustled though chaotic destroyed streets, littered with debris and abandoned vehicles scattered asunder, and constant gunfire rippled through the smokey air as a dramatic, climactic battle for the capitol city ensued against hordes of mutant creatures.

Ducking in cover behind an overturned hatchback, Okabe checked and reloaded his hefty assault shotgun, watching as his valiant comrade peeked over the vehicle, suddenly engaging several mutants with the thunderous hammering report of her light machine gun.

"Kyouma, your shotgun! Take out the grunts so I can focus on the jumpers!"

Standing upright from the command, he pulled the trigger, and his shoulder jerked from continuous slow-auto fire of his shotgun, tearing the smaller grunt mutants apart, causing him to grimace as gibs and goo splattered all over the area. Quickly reloading, his eyes followed his comrade's tracer fire as several mutants leaping through the air were cut down in rapid bursts, and then, for a moment, a break in the battle began as they both moved forward with the rest of their squad, heading towards a distinct, damaged government building in the distance.

"Almost there, I can't believe we've made it this far!"

"What lies ahead?" Okabe breathed, sweating from the unbearable heat of battle.

"I've only seen it from others, but the Alpha Almighty."

Turning to her slowly, he swallowed as she eyed him with seriousness.

"The... _Alpha?_ "

"Yes. Our ultimate objective."

Slowing to a halt in front of the building's courtyard, Okabe's heart sank into his stomach as the front facade of the structure suddenly collapsed outwards into a cascade of destruction, revealing the presence of a massive tentacled creature as it lifted itself from beneath the rubble.

 _My god._

Suddenly feeling very small, watching as a flood of mutants began emerging around the creature and the scattered debris, Okabe's hands gripped his firearm, finger itching on the trigger.

"There it is. At last."

Staring at the unnatural monster as its tentacled limbs flailed around, smashing and throwing objects within reach, his mouth simply hung open in disbelief.

 _What kind of future horror is this? Is this the will of Steins Gate? Have the time travel capabilities of SERN gone so far out of control as to incite an invading xeno-mutant conflict in a far skewed world line?_

Looking to his comrade as she switched to a high powered rifle, he watched her face harden with determination as additional gunfire from human forces behind began opening fire on the approaching threat.

"Kyouma."

"Yes?"

"Focus on keeping a clear zone around us. There's a weak point on the Alpha, you can see where it glows purple. My rifle deals high damage but I need to hit it as much as possible."

"I understand. I'll try my best, Rukako."

Seeing her face redden from the name, she held her weapon readily.

"Here they come!"

Opening fire on the nearest group of deformed demons and reducing them to mush, Okabe's teeth clenched as he swiftly reloaded, swiping his gun upward in a melee attack and narrowly avoiding attack from one small, quick mutant.

Continuing fire at the closer enemies, Okabe exhaled as the report of her rifle thundered through the air, and three depleted uranium bullets made direct hits on the Alpha, wiping out a quarter of its health in seconds.

" _YES!_ "

"Excellent work, grasshopper!"

Blasting two heavy mutants away with the remaining two rounds in her magazine, she reloaded, but then her mouth opened as the alpha flung a sizable object at them with one of its tentacles.

"Ohhh my, Okabe! Look out!"

Initially gaping in alarm, he ducked down, watching as a military personnel carrier smashed onto the ground before them with extreme force, leaving the pair crouching as several tons of mangled steel tumbled completely over them in the air. Seconds later, trading matching looks of dismay from the near-miss, Ruka then motioned for them to continue forward.

"I think it sensed where my shots came from, we need to change positions!"

Running to the right along the street, and hopping over a fallen light pole, Okabe's shotgun spewed blasts of fire and buckshot, wiping out another cluster of mutants in an effort to keep a clear zone ahead as Ruka knelt down with her rifle. Focusing on the distant purple glow of the the Alpha's heart, she fired another series of uranium rounds, emptying the magazine and making all five hit their mark dead on.

"Sixty seven percent damage! We're almost there!"

"I have to reload!"

As if sensing the situation, two mutants suddenly appeared from the left, and Ruka gasped in alarm as she suddenly took several damaging hits before Okabe knocked them off and blasted both of them into mush.

"Are you alright?"

Trembling from the surprise attack, she quickly nodded.

"Armor is nearly gone, but health is fine, eight five. I can do this."

Continuing their move along the street and finding another position, Okabe was quick to keep smaller mutants at bay, but three considerably tougher ones appeared, prompting him to swap his empty shotgun for his own light machine gun, opening fire and cutting down two, watching as the head of the third evaporated from his comrade's rifle. Realizing another opportunity towards the heavily damaged Alpha Almighty flailing in the distance, Okabe kept a vigilant eye on their surroundings, swiftly wiping out the enemies in front of them.

"Now's your chance!"

"I know!"

Growing uneasy as more and more relentlessly approached from the sides in the chaos, hearts began pounding.

"Take the shot, my disciple! Do it for Steins Gate and the fate of the free world!"

Frantically kneeling and aiming the rifle, Ruka concentrated on the creature's glowing purple heart, tearful emotion blurring her vision.

"I'll do it! For us!"

Pulling the trigger of her rifle in a quartet of high caliber reports, both soldiers watched as time seemingly slowed down, and the last one of four bullets fired miraculously struck the monstrous creature, eviscerating what remained of its purple heart.

In a procession of defeat, all of the tentacled limbs of the Alpha simply dropped to the ground, and what remained of the moving grunt forces either collapsed, or were wiped out with gunfire, drawing the conflict to a sudden close as all sounds of battle ceased in an eerie vacuum of silence. Vision fading to black, the word ' **VICTORY** ' was proudly emblazoned upon the screen, slowly scrolling up as a epilogue message appeared, followed by credits.

Okabe exhaled, still gripping the weapon in his hands, and then looked to Ruka next to him, who was watching the screen, cheeks flushed with both excitement and adrenaline at the completion of the game. Turning to him, her weapon also still held, they both realized several people were standing behind them, having watched their game play with interest.

 _Appears we had an audience..._

Wiping sweat from his brow and cheek, he stowed the weapon in its holster, turned towards her and laughing lightly as she launched herself into him in a fierce hug.

"I've never actually completed the whole campaign before, I... Can't believe we did it."

"We achieve nothing short of victory."

A breath left her lungs in a happy sob, and his arms gently curled around her back, hands resting carefully upon her sides.

Feeling her shift from the closeness, he remained still, allowing her as much time as she wished to be held.

 _Nothing short of victory. For the fair, endearing, Secret Warrior Rukako._


	5. Chapter 5

Valiantly fighting and losing against gravity on a pinball machine, a bundle of tickets in a coil around his forearm, Okabe muttered vehement words of defeat at the machine as the last metal ball slipped past the paddles, dropping through the bottom with an obvious ***CLUNK***.

"Sir Isaac Newton, your discovery mocks me yet again. I cannot allow this ongoing blasphemy!"

Standing back from the machine, grimacing at its strobing lights, his hand rose to his chin in contemplation of theoretical retaliation.

"Hey, Okabe."

Turned to Ruka, hands held together in front of herself, his arm drifted down.

"Yes?"

"I thought of another place we can go. Its not top secret or anything, but... If its alright with you."

Nodding with ease, his hand rose to her bare shoulder, and she turned her head, brushing his fingers with her chin for a moment.

"Anywhere we go is alright with me."

"Okay... You know the park, near your lab? The one with the slide and all those trees?"

"I do indeed. Is that where you wish to go?"

"I mean, if you're not ready to leave here yet, its fine, I just... That's one of my favorite places. Mayuri brings me there a lot, and I feel like you're always near when I'm there."

"Then to the park we shall go. The rest of this day is at your whim."

"Oh, are you sure? I mean, with the whole checkpoint thing, if you already had plans in mind, I..."

Words drifting away as he slowly lifted his fingertips through the curled ends of her hair, her eyes closed from the fleeting sensory tease.

"We've already achieved the primary objectives. Now we are free to wander."

Watching her eyelashes slowly rise up, the glassy reflection of himself in her vision prompted a smile as she gently nodded.

 _Oh Okabe... How I wish I could wander with you forever._

 _I suppose only today will have to do._

* * *

The Japanese sun hung low on the horizon over the Tokyo skyline, slowly sinking behind the architecture of Akihabara as the afternoon wound down into the calm of evening.

Walking alongside the river canal, passing in and out of shadows of the city, Okabe walked in passive silence alongside Ruka as the teen softly spoke in wandering rambles of thoughts.

 _It seems I've gotten her into a comfort zone. Perhaps all it took was taking her by the hand... And knowing she has undivided attention from me. She's probably wished for that longer than I know._

Looking towards the river as a boat waded through the city water, shimmering with reflection from the sun, he sighed.

 _Just one moment, one day in downtown. I stepped in to fend off camera toting paparazzi degenerates, and made a new friend as a result._

 _'What you look like is neither here nor there, people are idiots. The genuine you transcends that rot.'_

 _...And now I'm holding her hand on a date._

Watching as Ruka's head slowly turned, her cheeks calmly glowing with mirth, she met his eyes, keeping him momentarily entranced.

 _Always looking at me with that sweet, unfettered gaze. I can only wonder how often she has done this while my back was turned._

 _'You have no idea what hearing those words meant to me then. For the first time I felt like a real person. It stuck with me, made me fall for you.'_

 _'I wanted to say something - Perhaps another time I will tell you.'_

His heart raced in renewed realization as Kirisu's previous words came to mind in an echo.

 _'She's in love with you, you moron.'_

Head turning up towards the sky, his eyes widened in another compounding realization.

 _That moment in downtown Akihabara. That was the world line where she... Was a boy. If Ruka is in love with me as a girl after her D-mail, at what point did she find herself falling for me if that event never took place?_

 _Should I ask her?_

 _No, wait. She may be in love with me but I don't think she would be ready or willing to say so. I can't jump to that assertion, as much as I'd like to know the truth of the past in this world line._

Heart heavy with mystery, his vision lowered along her arm to their hands, coupled together securely.

 _Regardless of world lines, Ruka is in love with me as a universal constant... How should I feel about that?_

Eyes rising along the buttons on the front of her light blue dress, and then to the small string bow tied around her neck, he released a long breath from his lungs.

 _Imagine if she knew about that. I could tell her, but she wouldn't be able to remember. Regardless, its now a factor I will have to live with. Another entry on the list of things only I will remember with all this time travel madness._

Feeling her hand squeeze around his own, he blinked out of his cloud of thought.

"Is something the matter, Okabe?"

"Not at all. I've just been thinking about today."

Concern faded from her face as she eyed his lips, watching as they pressed together in contemplation.

Closing her eyes, her head tucked against her collarbone.

"Me too."

* * *

After a temporary stop at a vending machine to acquire two bottles of Dr Pepper, the couple migrated into the premises of the park, stepping across both concrete and low cut grass and pausing under the shade of a tree. In the distance, the playground slide stood alone, with several children climbing around and sliding down it.

"Where would you prefer to be?"

At first looking at the tree they stood beside, Ruka's eyes wandered instead to a nearby bench.

"Over there."

Promptly stepping over in response, Okabe relinquished hold of her hand, waiting until she sat down before seating himself.

Setting the bag of leftovers onto his lap, and the soda between them, he paused.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little, yeah."

"Been a few hours. Here."

Fetching her meal from the bag and setting the box into her hands, he removed his own and balled up the empty bag, putting it into his coat pocket. Listening as the lid to her food was pried open, he looked down at the front pocket of his shirt and pulled out the folded handkerchief, opening it with a flick of his wrist.

Watching him with curiosity, she exhaled as he leaned close, tucking under her lifted arms and delicately draping the cloth upon her lap.

"Just in case."

Her heart fluttered from his nearness, and both of them began into what little remained of their earlier lunch, letting calm silence remain between them as they ate.

Chopsticks clicked together, and amongst the distant laughter of children, the low buzz of insect life, and the dull roar of the city, hearts silently stirred, side by side.

* * *

After an unknown length of time, the hiss of carbonation was followed by a plastic cap unscrewing, and Okabe lifted the drink to his lips, downing several swallows and capping the bottle again. Setting it aside, his eyes followed her hands as she closed the lid to her empty box, setting it down under the bench by her feet.

Wiping her mouth with the cloth and adjusting her handbag, she turned to him. Upon seeing the bottle held in his hand, she daintily lifted her own from between them, opening it with the same hiss of fizz, and taking a single swallow.

Savoring the lingering flavor on her tongue, she slowly moved it over, tapping the top of the neck against Okabe's bottle.

Swallowing, he cleared his throat.

"What's the toast to?"

An aching breath left her open mouth.

"To us."

Okabe blinked in a blush, but nodded in agreement.

"To us."

Setting the bottle aside and twisting the cap on, her legs crossed and her hands came together in her lap, patiently waiting as Okabe finished what remained of his lunch.

Shutting the lid, he leaned forward and lifted Ruka's box from the ground, standing to his feet and disposing of both containers and the bag into a waste bin nearby. Returning to the bench, he sat beside her, watching as she offered him the handkerchief in her hand.

Accepting it with a brush of their fingertips, he wiped his mouth, and then folded it, tucking it back into his shirt.

Hands resting idle upon his pants, he leaned back against the bench, unsure of the ongoing silence. Looking towards his pocket where his phone sat, he briefly considering playing his usual comic persona, but something inside insisted the moment was quiet for a reason.

Chin rising slightly, his mind searched for something to do or say, but his focus suddenly halted as the delicate warmth of Ruka's fingers descended upon his forearm, sliding along his wrist, and then spreading his fingers apart, slipping between them.

Moving closer, and leaning herself against him, her mouth opened as he slowly turned his head to her, realizing their faces were much closer than expected.

 _Ulterior intentions revealed, right._

Emotional feedback issued back and forth through a seemingly endless gaze, hearts racing in suspense.

"Okabe."

He swallowed from her whisper.

"Ruka, _I_..."

Cheeks burned as their fingers squeezed into a curl together.

"Would it alright if..."

Her statement drifted off as she cautiously drew closer, and he remained still, hesitation fading as he accepted what was about to happen.

"Yes. It would be."

A hint of a smile graced her face just before his eyes shut, and their lips slowly met, pushing together in a tender first kiss. Held in enrapture, a murmur left Ruka's throat through her nose, and a buzz of giddiness coursed through Okabe's insides.

 _So its true what they say... So simple an act, yet such a powerful reactionary effect. Probably took all she could muster to do._

Feeling her head turn and her nose touch against his, she reconnected in another press of soft, wet lips, refusing to let the moment slip away.

 _Probably all she has ever wanted to do. Take your time, grasshopper. I won't deny you your wish. After all, today is your day. To be boyfriend and girlfriend. Perhaps I didn't consider it initially, but I suppose kissing was a possibility in this..._

Drawing apart, Ruka's mouth remained open, heart throbbing and a fierce blush of desire spread across her cheeks. Looking up through locks of her hair, longing for more, her eyes pored over Okabe's face, reading his calm, contemplative expression.

 _...Even if it is the first, for both of us. On this world line, at least._

Eying her with a mixture of fascination and unprecedented heartache, he chuckled lightly, releasing her hand and setting his arm upon the bench behind her neck.

 _Ruka Urushibara, normally so shy and reserved, stole the title of being my first kiss. Younger and far less exuberant than the other wild women in my circle of friendships, but still quicker to act._

 _Who would have guessed? Not I. Not until today._

Slowly resting her head upon his shoulder, she reached for his other hand, meeting it halfway with fingers intersecting together and sinking downward, resting upon his leg.

 _Never again will I underestimate the bravery of Secret Warrior Rukako._

Smiling as she comfortably nuzzled against him, his neck tickled momentarily from her hair brushing against it, but he remained still, daring not to disturb her. Then, matching her position, he carefully tilted his head against her, and she quietly sighed, looking down at their held hands below.

 _I did it, I can't believe it. I didn't think he would let me. I think I surprised him, but, oh, the way he just let it go on..._

 _He must have liked it. I hope he did. Because I loved every moment._

Face darkening in an unseen blush, a surge of heartache and emotion crept through her skin in a tremble.

 _...And I love everything about you, Okabe._

Cheek resting against her head, tucked into her dark, curled locks of hair, his thumb gently drifted back and forth across her bare elbow. Breathing in the lingering sweetness of shampoo, and then seeing her skull pin, always holding her hair in a cute little part around her eye, he smiled, resting his palm flat upon her shoulder.

 _No matter what happens in the future, today will be a memory I can treasure. Regardless of world lines. I just wish I could say the same for the young lover here next to me... Though she did seem to remember things across world lines last time. Perhaps she may dream of today. Knowing how enamored she is with me, I wouldn't be surprised if that happened. Then she could have something to hold onto, even as a boy._

Pulling her a little bit tighter, a little bit closer in a hug, Okabe sighed.

 _If only things didn't have to be fixed and reversed. I wouldn't have to take this day away, when it means so much. I wish I could find another way... But I have to save Mayuri's life first. If I don't undo all of our D-mails and cross the divergence barrier... It will never end and nothing will matter._

 _No matter how much it hurts... I can't lose sight of what needs to be done._

His eyes closed, and the evening slowly faded into darkness around their embrace, tucked together in a perfect fit upon the park bench.

 _Even if that means sacrificing what we cherish the most._


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the darkness of evening, arms curled around her legs, Kirisu watched as Daru wandered back over to their hidden spot near the park.

"You sure you don't want to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"You said that half an hour ago."

"Still wasn't hungry then. Why do you care?"

"Just trying to break you out of that funk. Eating always helps me get over issues I face."

"I don't have an _ISSUE_ , Daru."

"You sure? Because the way you're sitting there, you look like an android schoolgirl in the throes of a catastrophic BSOD."

Rolling her eyes, she waved Daru off, but he stood firm, crossing his arms.

"You said it yourself, Makise. Once this day is done, we'll text the pager, undo the D-mail, and none of this will even matter."

Mouth moving, she shook her head in silence, and Daru looked on, checking the time on his phone.

 _They left ten minutes ago, and she's still here. Curled up in a dark cloud of jealousy. I wonder what Faris would think of all this..._

Smiling and texting the pink haired girl in question, Daru leaned against the wall, browsing the internet in wait of a reply from the Maid Queen.

Listening to the following pattering of buttons on his phone, Kirisu exhaled through her nose.

 _Yeah. We text that pager, and it'll all be over. So why do I care? If today is going to just be undone anyway, why did that bother me so much?_

 _Ruka is seventeen. Sixteen and a half. And Okabe is eighteen. Seriously? I understand he went on the date to get the pager number, but..._

A blush interrupted her frustration, and she shivered with reluctant envy.

 _They kissed. So sweet and romantic. Like they were in a movie._

 _Ruka is obviously in love, but Okabe... If he's doing all this just to make her feel better, then he's either enabling her, or he really genuinely cares._

Turning her head towards the empty bench in the distance, she stared at the object with discontent.

 _She's a girl in this world line only. Anything beyond, she's back to being a boy, and more than likely whatever feelings they share will either be repressed or won't exist because of that. Even so, Okabe's first date and first kiss... Was with Ruka Urushibara. And he'll remember that since he's the one going through the leaps and jumps back in time._

 _Awesome. He'll remember that, and I will have no idea and no understanding of it after we reverse the D-mail tonight. I'll just be sitting around, waiting for his return from his own guilty pleasure in the meantime, and then stumbling through whatever past and future we end up with once this is all said and done._

Head turning to Daru, his face illuminated by his phone, she then focused into the darkness of the alley beyond him.

 _Fine. I'll admit it. I'm jealous. Damn jealous. Even after we lost track of them earlier, they've been having a great time. I honestly thought they would both just blunder their way through it awkwardly. Ruka is so soft spoken and timid, and Okabe is a ridiculous nutcase with hardly any interpersonal sense... Maybe that's just played out through his persona. Hououin Kyouma, the lab coat loony. Maybe he projects that to hide sides of him we haven't all seen. Either Ruka is infatuated with his projected character, or he's opened up and shown her that he's soft and gentlemanly, like those occasional times with Mayuri._

 _That must be it. Both of them have seen a side of him I have yet to... But that makes me sound like I just want to be part of his collection of young women hovering around him. What is it with Okabe and mysteriously attracting teenage girls? He's the most clunky, eclectic, offbeat guy I've ever met. Maybe his weirdness is endearing somehow. Faris seems to counter it with her own flights of fantasy, and Mayuri and Ruka just absorb his rambles and do their best to interpret them._

 _I suppose its not all bad... Can't say I've ever been bored in the lab. Even with him and Daru being preposterous and perverted. He sure has fun jerking my feelings around though. One moment I think he's being nice and civil, and then right afterward he's rash and impulsive. He's hardly ever like that to Ruka... Besides his 'field research' and telling her so bluntly on both sides of her androgyny, that she was originally the other sex._

 _I guess her depth of admiration for him seems to surpass his idiotic antics... A normal part of love. Being blind to someone's faults. Or, at the very least, accepting them as part of who they are._

Her eyes lowered to the folded flaps of her boots.

 _If Okabe has accepted her for who she is, aware of the changes from alternate world lines, does that mean..._

 _No. It doesn't. He's going through this to get the pager number. They're working out their trade to save Mayuri's life. Ruka gives up being a girl, and we get a step closer to keeping Shiina alive somehow. I suppose as long as the end result takes place, what happens in the interim shouldn't matter._

 _Right?_

 _Okabe let Ruka kiss him, to make the date sweeter for her. Kissing on a date just means it went well. I should be happy for them, right?_

Her eyes shut.

 _Right. I should be happy that some other girl was his first kiss. Totally._

 _I was excited to follow them around and keep him out of trouble. Then they just hit it off in some mysterious way, and I've been left behind, trying to figure out the disparity in the meantime._

 _Why was my mental projection of their date today so different from reality?_

Standing to her feet in a concise motion, she brushed a group of her long red hair aside with an outward flick of her fingers.

 _My hypothesis was off because of hidden variables not originally factored in. Though confident in prediction, one must remember in analysis that past performance, does not guarantee future results. I could just prattle on, brooding over what may just be a temporary scenario. Wasting my time in fruitless contemplation. Or I could be correct, and in that regard, my jealousy would be founded and reasonable for the time being._

 _The fact remains. Okabe is an awkward turtle, and Ruka is a timid little lovebird. Despite this mismatch of existence, they've found compatibility and are having fun nurturing delicate, unbalanced feelings in a limited window of time._

 _By this night's end, everything will be back to making a little more sense, and I look forward to it._

"Daru."

Blinking from her summoning, he stood up from the wall.

"Operation Valkyrie is over. I'm getting something to eat."

"Now you're hungry?"

"I've come to terms with everything, so my appetite has returned. Does that not happen to you?"

Pocketing his phone with quirk of his eyebrows, he followed her as she stepped onto the sidewalk.

"I'm fairly certain mine is perpetual. Never fully goes away."

"That would explain Mayuri's ongoing deliveries of food. Have you ever bought her anything?"

"A few times, yes. She brings snacks out of the good graces of her heart."

"As a hostage."

"And as a member of the Future Gadget Lab. You've brought us food as well, Makise."

"That's because I'd like to enjoy more variety than two flavors of a Ramen noodle stockpile!"

" _Hey!_ That stockpile could last us through any upcoming famine or catastrophe. Don't you underestimate it!"

Furrowing her eyebrows as Daru moved up beside her, she shook her head.

"At least be more prepared with variety. By the time we burn through half of two flavors, we're going to start going insane and begin seeking something more tasty... And filling."

Looking at Daru's thick arms, a slight smirk appeared on her face.

"And since you have the most meat on your bones, you might be the first to go. For the sake of the lab's survival, of course."

Blinking at the grim implications, Daru's mouth opened.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Could happen. If you don't provide variety."

"Alright, hold on, don't you be getting all zombie on me. Are you trying to imply everyone would eat me first?"

"You'd keep us pretty well fed for a while."

"Screw that, I'm not going to be anybody's meal!"

Watching his fidgets of newfound paranoia as he responded to a text on his phone, Kirisu smiled.

 _Should keep him on edge for a little while. That's what you get for your incessant perversions._

Looking around himself at the darkness surrounding their sidewalk, Daru pocketed his phone and exhaled in a huff.

"I'm too important. You guys wouldn't survive without me."

"Okabe will probably say the exact same thing. Then the rest of us have to decide which one of you is right."

Rolling his eyes, his hand met his forehead, pushing his ball cap up for a moment.

 _So the girls will consume the men first. Awesome._

Shifting the hat on his head, he bit his lip.

 _I need to remind myself to get the hell out of here once it all hits the fan... Cause Kirisu apparently intends to off me first. Or Okabe, actually. Given her behavior towards him, if she wasn't so tolerant as his friend somehow, he'd already be a goner._

 _Heh. If we weren't undoing that D-mail today and Okabe was dating Ruka for real... Oh man. She's acting funny from one afternoon that she agreed to be a part of... If it was beyond that, she'd really be freaking out. Full on jealous schoolgirl tantrums._

Looking back at her with a smug smile of his own, her eyebrow rose.

 _Seeing her spin her wheels like this is kinda entertaining, not going to lie. I can tell she likes Okabe, no matter how much she denies it. Now the tables have turned a little, and she's all worked up and trying to hide it._

Feeling his phone buzz from a text, Daru looked ahead as he pulled it out of his pocket.

 _Its almost over, Makise. You'll get over it and none of it will even matter soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Descending down a short set of stairs in tandem, the couple's eyes both rose towards the ornate wooden architecture of the Yanabayashi shrine, tucked amongst trees and greenery under the darkness of night.

 _Here and back again so soon..._

Slowing his pace and letting Ruka step ahead, she turned slightly, but continued towing Okabe along by his hand towards the front steps of the shrine.

 _Here to say closing thoughts and wishes... And complete my objective. Though to be so curt would be a disgrace. I'll let her be in control of how this ends._

Slowing to a halt near one of the statues, she then turned around, facing him and taking hold of both hands with an expected blush.

"Okabe."

"Ruka."

"I'm... Almost without words. Today was so wonderful, I don't know where to begin."

"I told you, the entirety of today was set aside for you and I."

"Yes it was. We narrowly avoided Organization agents after lunch and went to two of my favorite places. It was an adventure... And it was perfect."

Beaming with a smile, Okabe nodded.

"It was an adventure to remember... And I assure you we'll have more in the future, grasshopper."

"I hope so. I had so much fun in the arcade and just being by your side, holding your hand. It was so easy to talk about anything."

"As it should be, between boyfriend and girlfriend."

Her mouth opened from his statement.

"Of course. Even if it was just for today... Being with you was a dream come true. Everything around us would just fade away when you'd look at me. And that moment in the park... Oh Okabe, you have no idea how incredible that was."

Cheeks warming from the recent memory, he sighed.

"I do know. That was the first time I've kissed anybody."

Eyes widening in surprise, a breath of excitement left her lungs.

"I... But, s _urely_ you don't mean that..."

He simply nodded.

"You're my first kiss."

Gripping his hands tighter, she looked away, a giddy smile of surprise spreading across her face.

 _I'm his first kiss, and he was mine. I never thought this would happen. Especially with all the other girls he is around..._

Peeking back at him through her hair, a tingle of excitement rushed through her skin.

 _Wow. I can't believe it._

Remaining still, the low hum of crickets and two beating hearts, kept the following moment from being silent.

"You don't know how much it means to me... That you did this."

"It was only fair. For what you're giving up, for Mayuri."

Both of their hearts grew heavy from the inevitability.

"Okabe..."

Watching as Ruka's eyes sank, he exhaled sadly as her mirth and happiness slowly vanished.

"Will Mayuri... Will she really be saved if... I give up being a girl?"

"We'll be a step closer. I assure you."

"I hope so. As much as I wish I could stay the way I am... And be able to show my feelings for you... I can't be like this, knowing Mayuri is what we lose instead."

Her downcast face contorted with heartache, and Okabe's throat tightened, pained by the loss visible in Ruka's expression.

"Here... I know you need it. To save her."

Digging through her handbag, she retrieved a folded slip of paper, and her arm rose, delicately setting it in his palm.

Instead of drawing away, her fingers curled around his hand, trembling.

Looking upward at him, she breathed shakily, waiting as he stared down towards the note inside their grasp.

His vision then rose to her face, and he produced a nod.

"Thank you, Ruka. Your bravery will never be forgotten. Not by me."

Watching as her eyes closed, tears beaded down along her cheeks, but before she could bring her hands to her face, his index finger, and then his thumb, wiped the trails away in tandem.

Hand slipping out of his grasp, her forearms slowly settled around his sides, and her head hung low, trying valiantly to keep from weeping.

"Okabe." She whispered, voice cracking.

Steeling himself, he touched her face, thumb drifting down to her chin.

"I want to remember. I want to remember everything about today."

"I know you do. I wish you could remember. But once we undo the D-mail, only I will remember the events of the other world lines."

She breathed with trepidation.

"Will you remember... When we kissed?"

His mouth opened, heart beating from the moment they shared.

"I don't think I could forget."

A sharp sob left her lungs, and her fingers gripped the back of his suit coat as she pressed her forehead against his collarbone.

" _I love you_."

His chest tightened from her breathless whisper, only surprised by her courage to say so.

"I know."

Arms tucking around her backside, she let him pull her close, tucking gently into an embrace.

Chin resting upon her hair, just beside her pin, his eyes closed as her arms squeezed him tight.

 _Take as long as you need, grasshopper._

Her head turned to the side, and her face gently nuzzled against him, dampening his shirt from her cheeks, emotion-laden breath issuing back and forth from her lungs.

After an unknown passing of time, her head lifted from under his chin, and she looked up at him, her expression showing a hint of resolve.

"I should let you go on your way... Its probably getting late."

Heart sighing as she delicately released herself from his hold, a smile lifted his features.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Rubbing her eyes with her hand, she looked at him with slight confusion.

"...The password?" He offered.

Blinking, her eyes squinted in an attempt at recall.

"Yes, uh, El, Psy... _Congroo_." She breathed.

Nodding proudly, he brushed a tuft of hair aside from her forehead.

"Perfect."

Smiling weakly, her hands came together, suspended in front of the buttons of her light blue dress.

"Okabe."

Answering simply with a rise of his chin, she continued.

"Save Mayuri. Do whatever it takes."

"I will. For us."

Her head turned, and tears pooled and streamed from her eyes.

"For us." She echoed, exhaling as his hand set upon her shoulder, and then slipped away.

Turning around towards the shrine, two sets of footsteps began, but as soon as she stepped up into the shadow of the shrine's roof, Ruka turned, watching Okabe ascend up the distant stairs, hands in his pockets.

With a pause, and a turn of his head, she matched his small wave, quietly sobbing as her hand rested upon the wooden railing, gripping it firmly.

 _I love you, Okabe._

 _Remember that. For me._

* * *

Walking along a sidewalk, somewhere between the Yanabayashi shrine behind, and his chaotic apartment ahead, Okabe's hands stayed in the pockets of his coat, his mind replaying the last several hours in vivid detail.

 _What an emotional whirlwind. The science of romancing is not my forte, but from what I could glean from the day's procession, I think it fared well. Especially in consideration of how it all went the first time._

 _Oh well. Can't learn without making mistakes first. I used what I learned and added a bit extra to be sure. Successfully leaped back, and took Ruka Urushibara on the best date she could have imagined, in exchange for the pager number to help save Mayuri's life._

 _...And to turn Ruka back into a boy, and negate everything she wishes for._

 _Sigh._

 _Mission accomplished. I suppose._

Passing under the glow of individual streetlights, he listened to his ongoing footsteps in thought.

 _Even with reversing her D-mail, I know she still will feel the same about me. Even as a boy. She... He, just won't admit it. But I'll know. And I'll remember, regardless of world lines._

A light laugh of irony left Okabe's lungs.

 _I already established it earlier. Ruka Urushibara is in love with me, as a universal constant. Every instance of time I've leaped to, she, or he, still harbors the same feelings._

 _So how do I feel about that?_

A smile arose as he looked up into the night sky.

 _After today, quite content, actually._


	8. Chapter 8

Swinging the metal door open after a silent ascension up the stairs, Okabe stepped inside his apartment, met with a startled look of apprehension from Kirisu, and a delayed turn of the head from Daru.

Closing the door behind him, he pulled the red tie on his shirt loose, and Makise set aside the book in her hands.

"So..."

Looking at her from her drawl, he pulled off the tan suit coat, casting it aside onto the arm of the couch.

"How did it go?"

"How was your date with the little lady of the shrine?"

Eying both of them, Okabe loosened the top buttons on the collar of his blue shirt.

"A complete success."

"Is that so?"

Fishing the folded slip of paper from his pocket, he displayed it in his fingers.

"Urushibara delivered as promised, no doubt made easier by my actions today."

"By that, he means he used the technique."

Okabe furrowed his eyebrows as Makise rolled her eyes from Daru's statement.

"Great, that again. Would you care to explain this technique of yours, Kyouma?"

"I cannot, assistant, as I'm not sure why such a statement came to be in the first place."

"Faris said it first yesterday. Which begs the question of how _she_ knows about it in the first place."

Daru blinked.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean -."

"Hack, its nothing but contrived nonsense, do not concern yourself. Maid Queen Faris simply enjoys setting drama traps for those weak of mind to stumble over."

"So that must be why you faltered just as badly yesterday."

"Incorrect. I was blindsided by her loaded statements and had little time to react and recover."

"I think that's how you go about most of your life."

Tossing the tie aside and sitting upon the couch, Okabe sat back, holding his arms behind his head.

"Life has no predictability without prior knowledge. You were just as ill-prepared to deal with her impudence."

Narrowing her eyes, Kirisu turned her head.

"Sure. Petty nonsense from _another_ girl with her eyes glued to you. What was that about being weak of mind?"

Eyebrow rising, Okabe slowly smiled.

"I sense an air of envy from you, assistant."

Her face swiftly reddened.

"Not in the slightest! What's there to be envious of?"

"You spelled it out seconds ago."

"Yeah right. Faris is just as loony as you, and just because Urushibara is hopelessly head over heels for you... Don't inflate your ego too much."

Daru watched with interest as Okabe leaned forward, a mild smirk spreading across his face.

"I see it now. You're envious I went on a date with Ruka today, regardless of the circumstances."

Turning in her chair, Makise shook her head, her expression flat.

"Uh huh. You went on a date with a sixteen year old girl in exchange for turning her back into a boy, to alter the timeline of our future. What's there to be jealous of?"

"I could pick and choose details."

Crossing her arms, she exhaled.

"Whatever. In any case, if you've got that pager number, we'd might as well get this done and over with."

Heads turned as the door swung open, and Mayuri appeared, bouncing along with a smile on her face.

" _Tu-tu-ruuu!_ Great news you guys! I saw Ruka out on a date with a tall, dark man of mystery today! How awesomely heartwarming is that?"

Pausing from the variety of expressions from the others, she eyed Daru as he turned completely around in his chair.

"Yeah, it was Okabe."

Looking over at him, her mouth opened as he smiled in confirmation.

" _Whaaat?_ Okarin? I didn't know you and Ruka were..."

Putting her finger to her chin at the development, Mayuri blinked.

"Oh my gosh, did she finally ask you out? What a big moment!"

Eyebrows rising with humored interest, Okabe watched as the others exchanged a fantastic variety of confused expressions.

"In a way, yes she did. But it was just -."

"Ruka-chan has always liked you Okarin, but I never told you so it would be a surprise. I'm so proud of her! Did you guys have fun?"

A breath left his lungs as he discontinued his previous statement.

"Yes we did, and I'm proud of her too. She was very brave today. More than any of us know."

"Where did you guys go? Did you take her out a nice romantic dinner? I bet she loved every minute of it!"

"We went to lunch, went for a walk to a few secret places... She was probably the happiest I've ever seen her."

"Awww, I wish I could have seen you guys more! She looked so cute in that dress. I bet you two made an adorable pair."

Setting her bag aside on the coffee table, Mayuri wandered into the kitchen, and Okabe sighed, recent memories playing through his vision.

 _Yeah. We probably did. But only for today._

Looking towards the phone-wave sitting on the floor next to Daru's feet, he propped his head upon his arm on the couch.

 _Soon, none of it will even matter. But I'll still remember. The way she smiled, and laughed with that mysterious giggle. How she gazed endlessly, holding my hand, lost in a distant realm of reverie..._

His eyes closed as a tingle of excitement sparked through his skin, hidden from the others by his stillness.

 _...And that kiss she so innocently stole. Fulfilling her ultimate dream come true with a touch of our lips._

A light chuckle arose from him as he lifted his head from his arm.

 _I'm sure taking the initiative for something so highly desired was no easy feat. Such bravery, to reign in the mad scientist Hououin Kyouma with the tender allure of femininity and romance. Though in secret, it was I after all that made such an experience possible. No matter what bindings of contract began this in the first place, I leaped back, and I did better for the young lover Urushibara. I will remember everything done and said to erase my previous guilt and shame, and onward I will continue. To save Mayuri and bring some semblance of normality back to our future._

 _I will do whatever it takes, no matter the emotional cost. The will of Steins Gate has decreed it so, and so it shall be._

Standing from the couch just as Mayuri sat down next to him, she blinked as he swiftly navigated around the table and arrived next to Daru, unfolding and slapping the note onto the table, slowly bringing the hacker's attention to it after several clicks of his mouse.

"That's the number?"

"Indeed. We begin preparations for another D-mail at once."

Listening as Kirisu stood from her chair, a shadow was cast over the table as she appeared next to them.

"What message should we send?"

"Something to contradict the first one. Make it appear to be spam. Not complete gibberish, but enough to bring the first one into question."

"How about just repeating meat and vegetable. In shorthand since we're limited in characters."

"Like what, meat and veg?"

"Yeah. I'll show you."

With a flourish of typing, 'meatvegmeatmeatvegmeatvegmeatveg' appeared in a string under the input for message transfer, and Okabe eyed Makise as she quietly laughed.

"Thirty two characters on the dot. Now we'll just see if it works."

Eyes going down to the note, Daru typed it in, but hesitated on what appeared to be a re-written number.

"So is that a six, or an eight?"

"Six."

"Eight."

Looking at both of them blankly, Daru leaned back in his chair.

"Pick one."

After a quick round of rock-paper-scissors, with Kirisu victorious, Daru entered an eight, completing the rest of the number.

"Probably won't work if its wrong anyway."

Kneeling down and placing his phone into the receiver mounted on the phone-wave, Okabe paused, eying the device with a pensive chewing on his lip.

 _Dastardly thing. Why must you be so ruinous to people's lives, for science?_

Standing to his feet, Makise backed away slightly as Daru turned in his chair after confidently tapping the enter key on his keyboard, and electricity began spewing forth from the microwave, surrounding Okabe as he stared down at it with defiance.

 _Altering the past, for Mayuri, and the free world._

 _Forgive me, Rukako._


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday, March 14th, 1993. 10:27a.m.**

Awaking from the confusing twists and turns of a vivid dream, Suzuha Amane watched the fan on her ceiling in a half-awake glaze, trying to process what information she could from the subconscious journey that was already slipping away.

 _How bizarre. Why do I keep running? Who keeps chasing me?_

 _Ugh. What is it that keeps bringing the idea of running into my dreams?_

Rolling over onto her side, her eyes fell upon upon the row of nixie tubes that sat on her desk, always glowing with a jumble of numbers amidst the dim gloom of her bedroom.

 _Lets see. Zero point four fi-_

Vision focusing upon the distant object, she stared at the number.

0.783064

Eyes widening, she sat upright.

 _Zero, seven, eight..._

Blasting out of her bed, she sauntered over to her desk, grabbing the little electronic object, and confirming the number.

"...Three, zero, six, four."

Setting the meter down, she looked to her bedroom window, breath laden with memory and her heart beating heavily.

 _Oh my god. It happened again._

Hurriedly pulling a drawer to the desk open and lifting several papers and folders up, she pulled out an old, neatly folded slip of paper, eyes poring over a short list of decimal numbers written by her in the past.

 _It went up. It went up from 0.459614. That means..._

 _Okabe._

 _What have you changed this time?_

Leaning against her desk, she looked back and forth between the list and the meter, and then grabbed a nearby pen, adding the new number to the list.

 _He's still trying to pass the one percent. Now its at zero point seven eight..._

Setting the writing utensil atop the paper, she then turned to the window again, eyes tiredly adjusting to the sunlight trying to force through the blinds.

 _He's getting close. You're close, dear Okabe. Just keep at it._

A quiet sob left her lungs as she looked down at the floor.

 _You can do it. I believe in you._

* * *

 **Saturday, August 14th, 2010.**

Racked by a sudden, sickening warp sensation, Okabe nearly lost balance, his arm grabbing for the bathroom door frame he stood under.

 _What..._

Regaining balance, his eyes fell upon his phone in his free hand, and a whirl of temporal recollection drew to a halt, lining up into vague path of sense.

 _I jumped. I think. No, wait, it was a D-mail. Both._

Heart spiking from a string of recent memories, he exhaled, pocketing the device.

 _Right. We undid Ruka's D-mail by messaging her... His mother's pager._

Stepping out of the bathroom, he looked into the kitchen, and then to Kirisu, who sat on the couch, reading as always.

"What time is it?"

"Two forty three."

Blinking, and looking at his phone, it displayed the quoted time, and he dropped it inside his pocket, stepping over to the window and pushing the blinds apart with his fingers, peering outside.

"You alright there, dude?"

Exhaling, he turned towards Daru, and then to Makise, eyebrows furrowed.

"You look a bit disoriented."

Putting his hands in the pockets of his lab coat, he walked over next to the coffee table, looking down at the phone-wave.

"Just trying to make sense of things."

"I hear you. I was spinning my wheels earlier with that code, but now that we're in thanks to the dinosaur, the rest of this got far easier."

Straightening upright with a pause, Okabe blinked.

 _The dinosaur...?_

Suddenly turning to the right, peering around Daru at the monitor of his computer, his eyes narrowed at the words on the screen.

"Code? What code?"

"The proprietary code SERN uses. Remember that file? You told me to hack into their framework, but we couldn't decipher the set of code blocking access without our friend down there."

Watching his finger point down beside the desk, Okabe slowly stepped around Daru in the opposite direction. Then, his mouth opened agape, discovering the IBN 5100 sitting upon the floor, connected to the desktop computer he sat in front of.

"What in the... When did that..."

His arm rose, pointing at the antiquated computer in a stupor.

"When did that get here?"

Looking at Daru, who paused his typing, both of them stared at each other in confusion.

"Its been here since you brought it over."

"But... It was gone. I swear it was gone!"

"Definitely not, bro. Its been here since you told Ruka about needing a 5100. They happened to have one in storage at the shrine. Kinda crazy luck, actually."

"It wasn't... Broken?"

"If it was, it wouldn't be sitting there on, would it?"

A breath of realization left Kirisu's lungs from Okabe's stammering.

"We sent another D-mail, didn't we?"

Whirling around from her statement, Okabe nodded shakily.

"Yes! We undid one sent by Ruka Urushibara. Before that took place though... It wasn't here!"

"The IBN?"

"It was gone! On another world line we carried it here from the Yanabayashi shrine, and then after Moeka sent her D-mail, it disappeared without a trace."

"You're going mental, bro. You and Eisuke brought it here on their cart from the shrine."

Blinking, Okabe's hand lowered.

"But, their cart was unusable from what I remembered. Kirisu and I carried it here by hand!"

Makise shook her head slowly.

"I definitely don't remember hauling a computer here with you, Okabe."

"Then Moeka... She hasn't come looking for it? Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Moeka. Kiryuu Moeka. Shining finger?"

"Who the hell is that?"

Met with blank expressions from both lab members, Okabe's mouth remained open.

"The quiet blonde woman? Always on her phone?"

"Not ringing any bells, dude."

Looking to Kirisu, a hesitant breath exited his lungs as she watched him with puzzlement.

"Neither of you... Know of her?"

"Apparently only you do."

His hand shot down into his pocket and retrieved his phone, and he fervently looked through his text message inbox.

 _Still have her messages... Lets see if she responds._

Firing off a text after typing furiously, Okabe stared at his phone, hands trembling as the clock on the wall ticked several seconds by.

Held in a moment of suspense, all three of them watched as his phone vibrated in normal fashion, but Okabe's face hardened, heart visibly sinking.

 _'who is this'_

Watching as the screen on his phone slowly darkened, and then shut itself off, he slowly looked up towards the door to his apartment, mouth open.

"Oh my god."

"Did she respond?"

"Not in her normal fashion. I don't think its actually... _Her_."

"How does she normally respond?"

"Loads of emotes and icons and numerous responses."

"And you didn't get that?"

Dropping his phone into his pocket, Okabe inhaled shakily.

"Not in the slightest."

Crossing her arms, Kirisu watched as Okabe slowly walked towards the door, visibly shaken.

"We must have sent a D-mail. Everything you've said you remember seems to be different from what we know or have experienced."

Hands clammy as he reached for the door handle, he paused as his fingers rested upon it.

 _Did all this happen... Because we changed Ruka back into a boy?_

 _How could reverting one D-mail alter things so drastically?_

"I'll be back later, I... Need to think."

Watching as the door opened, and then shut, Daru looked back at Kirisu as she sat down on the couch, contemplating the contrasts of reality that Okabe had presented.

 _Was all that really true, on another world line? The 5100 gone, and this girl Moeka..._

Looking at the ancient computer, and then to the phone-wave sitting in the distance upon the floor, she exhaled.

 _What has he experienced, that we haven't?_

* * *

Wandering aimlessly several blocks from his apartment, Okabe's focus moved from object to object along the street in a magnetic manner, mind lost in a helpless turmoil.

 _Infinite potential. What has already transpired, and what is due to happen in this world line. I can't even pretend I know what's going on when it seems like even obvious factors have changed. Where is Moeka? How do we have the 5100 again? What else is out there that I haven't even discovered? I've hardly scratched the surface._

 _I wonder... What number is the divergence meter showing now? What point will I see it again to find out, if ever? How am I to undo Moeka's D-mail if I don't even know where she is? Does it even matter at this point? Is it possible that she... Doesn't even exist?_

Looking up into the sky, he squinted at the scattered clouds floating overhead.

 _Dammit. I wish I had the divergence meter. Though an unexplained object itself, it would answer my pertinent questions in the meantime. Dearest Suzuha, where have you hidden it in this world line?_

"Hey, its Okarin!"

Eyes lowering from her voice and chime of laughter, Okabe halted as Mayuri appeared through the crowd of people ahead, skipping along in her school uniform.

" _Tu-tu-ruu!_ "

Bouncing into a hug against him, he found himself hugging her tight in response, an unexpected smile lifting his features from the surprise meeting.

 _You're alive. That's good._

"Mayuri... You're still in your school uniform?"

"Uh huh! Didn't feel like changing. Me and Ruka were on our way to go shopping after class got out. We don't have after-school clubs on Saturday cause its the weekend, so I figured we could look for more cosplay stuff before heading over to the lab."

Eying his friend's mirth as she released herself, she watched with a tilt of the head as his face grew pensive.

"Sounds fun. Ruka likes cosplaying?"

"Of course! Why else would I bring her along, silly?"

"Right, slip of the mind. Should have remembered... _That_."

Mouth opening in a pause, his head rose upright, blinking.

 _Wait... Her?_

Appearing through the crowd, Ruka walked bashfully towards both of them, hands held together, but then paused in realization that Okabe was staring, mouth agape.

 _What. Urushibara... In a skirt? But we... But that means..._

A flash of cold rippled through his skin, from the obviously feminine attire the teen was in.

 _The pager. Did it not work? If it didn't, how... Did everything..._

He swallowed.

 _Oh my god. Even after sending our latest D-mail... Urushibara Ruka is still a girl?_

"Kyouma... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't think he's seen you in your school uniform before, Ruka."

Turning her head in a blush, she stood still as Mayuri wandered over with an adorable smile, cupping her mouth against her friend's ear.

"I bet he thinks you're really cute."

Mouth opening in a gasp from her whisper, Ruka's hands switched from being in front, to hiding together behind herself.

"Mayuri, please!"

"I'm sure its true!" She giggled, watching as Ruka slowly peeked up at Okabe through her hair, red as a rose.

Looking at both of them, Okabe's heart beat hard from the discovery.

"Anyway, Okarin, if you'd like to join us with cosplay shopping, you're more than welcome."

Saving face somewhat, he broke his attention from Ruka, looking over at passing vehicles on the road.

"Well, while I would ordinarily be morbidly curious to see what wild fabrics you would festoon upon me, I'm afraid I must pass."

"Aww, but you would look great Okarin! One of these days we'll get you into something, and you'll love it."

Smiling to veil his utter confusion, he nodded.

"I'm sure I will. Perhaps another time."

"Alright. See you soon!"

With a nod, he continued past them, and after several paces, the smile withdrew from his face.

 _Somehow, despite our intentions and attempts with the phone wave and sending that D-mail to Ruka's mother with specific intent..._

 _Everything in local space changed. Except for the one thing that was supposed to._

 _Ruka herself._

 _How did this happen?_

Looking back, both of them still stood on the sidewalk, Mayuri speaking, and Ruka listening, but watching him.

 _Even from a distance... That expression. I remember it from the date. The soft gaze of desire she sends my way, whether I notice it or not._

Turning his head, he continued forward.

 _Now the date has never even existed, outside of what I remember. The entire reason for it to happen was for the pager number, and after getting it, we've now landed here, in whatever world line this reality is on. How have we so drastically changed continuity, just by trying to undo one D-mail? To what end does reversing previous changes have a completely backwards, alternative effect, changing things even further?_

His eyebrows furrowed, and his breath was held in slow inhales and releases.

 _We've erroneously altered everything but the one detail we were shooting for, and only I'm aware of the differences._

 _What could have done this? What detail am I missing? How in the nine hells did we get so far off target?_


	10. Chapter 10

Staring out across the skyline of Akihabara on the rooftop of his apartment, Okabe stood still in a fervor of contemplation, a breeze flicking his lab coat aside playfully.

 _'So is that a six, or an eight?'_

 _'Probably won't work if its wrong anyway.'_

A heavy weight sank into his gut from Daru's previously spoken words.

 _My god. This must truly be the butterfly effect. Even from such a minor detail, it changed all these things..._

 _Astounding. This is exemplary of what happens when you make automatic assumptions with a force as mighty as time... Not that we could have known beforehand. Who's to say if it would have worked in the opposite manner with the opposite number anyway? The possibilities and variables are unfathomably infinite. The IBN 5100 reappearing, Moeka gone... And Ruka. The original reason for reverting the D-mail, and it didn't even take place as intended. She's still a girl despite our direct attempt to negate that._

 _What else could have changed? The potential stretches even beyond my astute fathoming. Have we crossed the one-percent threshold? I don't even have the divergence meter to know, but if things have changed so drastically... There is a limited possibility._

 _If Moeka has truly vanished from our local dimension, has she ceased to exist? Is she still present in the universe and still looking for the 5100? Is she even related to SERN and the rounders on this world line? Do I wait to see if Mayuri... No. Not that again. But how am I to know? The plan was to revert all D-mails sent to cross the one-percent barrier, but I don't even know where we stand as far as this world line. How far have we skewed from the old Alpha timeline by this point?_

 _The IBN 5100 ended up at the shrine as intended, so that must mean Suzuha was successful in this timeline, and had direct influence on passing it down. That scenario still played out to its end, and now we have it in the lab's possession again. So what happens to the extent of us deleting our connection from SERN's database? Would that skew the divergence percentage even further and cross the barrier if we haven't already?_

 _Perhaps. We could surmise that doing so could be an extra measure. As soon as we cut our link to SERN, they have no lead and no further information. In theory that would circumvent being visited by the rounder thugs, especially in consideration of Moeka currently out of known existence. There would be no certifiable reasoning for it._

 _If that holds true, will Mayuri survive, or will the universe still step in with its intervention? I suppose I am forced to wait and see to know... Which means we should keep the phone-wave functional as a backup in the meantime. That will be the ultimate proof of whether we've crossed the divergence barrier or not._

Reaching up to the pocket of his lab coat, he withdrew the ever-present pen from it, twisting it in his fingers.

 _Such a minor discrepancy. A miswritten number on a sheet of paper. We all took a leap of faith, making unassuming educated guesses. Pretending everything will revert exactly to a previous state. Aware of the infinite possibilities, and still so blithely ignoring the related implications. Now here we are, having stumbled our way into another dimensional existence of time. I see the differences, while everything else is normal. Business as usual to seven billion other people._

 _There must be some kind of complex irony in this. I'm no sorcerer's apprentice, but I've been tinkering with the constraints of time and space and wandering through existential dimensions. I remember so many scenarios and differences in continuity, retaining limited scopes of them... Captive in a bizarre theater inside my mind, replaying confusingly different versions of a week of my life. How long will it go on? With age and decaying memory, will it disappear? Or will it turn into a turmoil of confusion I can't even make sense of in my old age?_

A long sigh seeped from his lungs, fingers gripping the pen in his hands as his eyes panned across the horizon.

 _Such is the life and torture of a mad scientist... Defying the universe in a defiant, perpetual search of knowledge, no matter the cost of sanity and being._

 _Now I can only wonder now what the future will bring upon us all._

* * *

"So you're telling me, after all my efforts of hacking _into_ the top secret database of SERN, that doing so will result in a dystopian future with most of us dead."

"In essence... Yes. I've leaped back dozens of times trying to prevent Mayuri's death... Fruitlessly. Every time we've gone back and undone a D-mail our lab members have sent, however, its brought us further away from that future, and further delayed Mayuri's demise."

"So now you want me to delete the information on us and sever our link to the database, in hopes that we save the world, and Mayushii."

"Precisely."

"It is a bit concerning that SERN has files with information on us. They must be aware of our administrative link to their server."

Looking towards Kirisu from her statement, Daru bit his lip.

"Yeah, that's a bit worrying. Having intel kept on me does not create warm and fuzzy feelings inside. The future saving part is interesting though, but I don't feel good about the whole being dead part. That's a pretty serious claim to make."

"I wouldn't lie about something that threatens our lives. With all I've learned in this mess, undoing prior D-mails... If we remove evidence of our activities with the phone wave and time travel, we should secure a better chance at keeping her, and everybody else safe."

Mulling over the limitless possibilities of a future doom, Daru's eyes narrowed at Okabe.

"Alright. If it makes you feel better, I'll wipe their files clean, trash the account, and terminate the connection. But you owe me big for doing all this, only to delete it later."

"Whatever you wish, Daru. We're in the midst of altering the future yet again. It will be worthwhile, I assure you."

"Better be. Hacking into a high echelon database was no easy task."

"Yes, but keep in mind, Hack, who was it that provided you access with a museum piece of computing technology?"

"Touche, Okarin. Not every computing guru gets his paws on an IBN 5100 and tweaks it to usable specs... You still owe me, to a lesser extent."

"Deal."

Sitting down upon the couch next to Makise, Okabe put his arms behind his head.

"Okabe."

Eyebrow rising, he looked at her, but her face showed obvious unease.

"Have you really... Watched Mayuri die over and over?"

His heart sank.

"I've lost count of how many times... Numerous ways as well."

Staring at him as his eyes closed, she sighed heavily.

"That must have been horrible."

"I'm not even positive she'll make it tonight. But with Moeka and the 5100 and Ruka... There's a chance things are different enough."

Daru's hands halted upon the keyboard.

"Wait. Are you saying Mayushii might die _tonight?_ "

"I don't know. I'm hoping that the last D-mail we sent, where I jumped into this world line, will have changed things enough."

Both lab members stared at Okabe.

"What can we do to prevent it?"

"I don't know. All I remember from the past, is that at seven p.m., on the dot, something happens to end her life."

All three eyes went to the clock, displaying 6:45.

"In fifteen minutes?"

"Oh my god Okabe, where the hell is she?!"

Shaking his head, he looked down at the floor with familiar grief.

"She's with Ruka. Shopping for cosplay. At least that's different from last time."

Sitting captive, thoroughly alarmed, Kirisu's eyes lowered to the magazine in her hands.

"Are you just going to sit here and wait?"

"I don't know what else to do. She never answers her phone before it happens."

Instantly bringing her phone from her pocket in response, Kirisu dialed her number, and Okabe held his breath from the dial tone faintly audible.

Held in a grip of silence, all three individuals sat still, listening.

 _Please answer, Mayuri. I don't want to deal with this again._

After several rings, Okabe's throat tightened from the automated voice response.

 _Coincidence, surely._

"Hey Mayuri, Kirisu here. Just wanted to check in, we're all waiting back here at the lab for you. Talk to you soon."

Ending the voicemail message, Makise's hand slowly sank to her lap, trying to retain her composure.

"Look, she's just busy. Or her phone is silent, or dead, or something. She'll show up soon."

Turning back to the computer, Daru stared at the groups of folders open on screen.

 _Man, the hell if I'm letting SERN get to me like this. No evil organizations are taking away my friends and my future..._

Cracking his knuckles, he resumed typing in a fury of determination.

 _Deleting is far faster than creating. I'm going to wipe your precious shit off the face of the internet, SERN._


	11. Chapter 11

Staring at the clock on the wall as it ticked to 7:01, hearts beat quickly, and palms grew sweaty.

"I've started to wipe their files on us. Now I just need to dump the account and sever the connection."

Several tense nods were exchanged amidst Daru's typing and clicking, but then all eyes went to the apartment door as several footsteps approached.

 _Could it be...?_

Watching with apprehension as the door swung open, mouths opened as Faris appeared, followed by Ruka, and then, at last, Shiina.

" _MAYURI!_ "

Blinking as all three individuals launched out of their seats, she dropped her bags to the floor as she was surrounded in a massive group hug, leaving Ruka and Faris blinking from the sudden procession.

"Did you guys miss me that much?"

Worry fading into laughter, Okabe twisted his childhood friend in his arms as he looked at the clock, now showing 7:03.

 _No rounders, just friends. Just how it should be._

"Well I wish I was greeted with such overwhelming response."

Standing at attention, Daru blushed at Faris' remark.

"I will not fail you next time, Maid Queen!"

Brushing past the hacker with her distinct come-hither expression, Faris stepped around the group as as Ruka shut the door behind, and Okabe released Mayuri from his arms, watching as Kirisu put her arms upon her shoulders.

"We were worried about you. You didn't answer your phone."

"Oh, sorry, yeah. The battery died and I didn't have my charger in my bag."

Turning red from Makise and Okabe's pointed looks, she picked up her shopping bags, moving them beside the table.

"But it won't happen again, I promise."

"Were all three of you out shopping together?"

"I ran into these two at ACOS after coming back from the train station, and decided to join them. Its been a while since I've shopped for cosplay, and I figured since it was already the weekend..."

Touching her finger to her chin, Faris watched with a smile as Mayuri and Ruka emptied their bags onto the coffee table, becoming piled high with clothing and decorative material.

"...We could have a costume party."

"Here at the lab?"

"Mayuri intended to come here later anyway."

Daru grinned, imaging all four girls in the lab in varying amounts of cosplay attire.

"Awesome."

Okabe watched the stacking with morbid fascination, imagining his coffee table collapsing from the load.

"Are you sure you three bought enough?"

"Faris paid for all of it, actually."

Kirisu blinked, looking at the pink haired girl as she shrugged.

"Wow. That's really generous of you."

"I couldn't help it. Keeps the fun going, you know."

 _Especially considering this is probably a hundred thousand Yen on my poor table. I think I'm the only person here that knows Rumiho's secret wealth..._

Moving over and sitting back upon the couch, Okabe slowly exhaled, checking the time on his phone again.

 _7:06. Nothing so far._

 _Perhaps I can rest easy for now._

* * *

 **1.105913**

* * *

After a trip to the local grocery store, Okabe walked up his dark stairwell, heavily laden with bags of snack food and bottles of Dr. Pepper, listening to the variety of muffled vocal commotion coming from inside.

 _Nobody's screaming or crying, that's good._

Heart beating faster as he drew closer to the door, his hand curled into a fist, and he slowly knocked twice, standing silent as a lull in the conversation began and ended in seconds.

 _I've probably missed a quarter of what they've dressed up into. Woe is me for being the pack mule host responsible for providing snacks..._

Watching the handle twist, the door opened, and Okabe blinked as Ruka appeared behind, looking up at him in a blush from being in a short, colorful dress.

 _Urushibara. You're..._

Noticing the small flower pinned in her hair, their eyes met, and his heart stirred.

 _...Cute as can be._

"Kyouma, uh... Please come in."

Waiting patiently as she opened the door fully and backed aside, he produced a nod.

"Thank you, Rukako."

Exhaling happily as he shuffled by, she slowly shut the door behind, leaning against it in a moment of admiration as his lab coat slowly tailed behind him.

 _Oh, Okabe._

Raising his bag-laden arms into the air before the others, the chatter in the room halted.

"I, Hououin Kyouma, come bearing SUSTENANCE!"

Lowering his arms, the bag with bottles of Dr. Pepper tore open in defeat, and the pack of soda dropped to the floor, bring all eyes to the casualty in a rise of laughter.

"Dammit."

"Nice going there, mad scientist."

"Okarin, now we have to wait for those to settle!"

Face grimacing with a comic fluster, he set the rest of the bags onto the coffee table, and Kirisu wheeled herself over on one of the computer chairs, sorting the contents out.

"It should be a known fact of life that I shake things up. We have plenty of non-liquid perishables to consume in the meantime, do not fret!"

Watching with satisfaction as all female occupants of the room gravitated towards the food, Okabe blinked as Faris drug her gloved finger along his shoulder, outfitted in a dark red Gothic Lolita dress and corset.

"It's alright Kyouma, those of us that live on the edge always need a little bit of chaos."

Blinking, and then watching as Ruka gently picked up the fallen soda, eying him with a moment's smile, Okabe looked towards Daru, who motioned him over towards the computer.

"For starters, that outfit she's wearing, mega hot. I had to turn on the A/C."

"Any successes with foiling SERN?"

"Wiped ourselves from their server. Took out some more files for good measure, probably more than necessary, but screw them anyway. That administrative account is history, and about five minutes before you arrived, I dumped the connection and set both computers up on a new set of proxies. Our IP addresses are cloaked, and I'm going to change the setup later this week for good measure."

Trading a nod of confirmation, Okabe set his hand upon Daru's shoulder.

"Excellent work, Itaru. I appreciate your efforts, truly."

"Hey man, if doing this saves the world and allows us to enjoy the ladies dressing up in the lab, I'm all for it."

Both of them turned their heads towards the cluster of women surrounding the coffee table in ongoing conversation and eating.

"For what its worth, I don't think we're doing too bad at our age."

"I'd have to agree."

"Lets have at that food and enjoy some company."

Migrating over, Okabe sat upon the floor, contemplating acquisition of additional chairs in the future as Daru rolled up next to Faris in the other computer chair. Popping open a new can of barbecue Pringles, his head turned slightly as Ruka quietly knelt down beside him. Pouring out several chips into his palm, he then offered the tube to her a moment later.

Watching it slide out of his fingers, he joined the looks of several as Mayuri began ferrying over steaming bowls of previously-canned soup to everyone present, greeted with numerous thank-yous.

"Nothing like hot and yummy goodness going down!"

Flouncing down and plopping her stuffed Upa upon her lap, Mayuri picked up her spoon.

"Hey Mayushii, could you say that again, but in a whisper?"

Blinking, she nodded, but Kirisu put her hand out.

" _Stop_ , don't. He's not serious, honey."

Looking between Daru and Kirisu, Faris' eyebrow rose with interest.

"Killing my fun, I see how it is."

"Your interpretation of fun ruins people's innocence."

"Corruption is fun!"

"And destructive."

"Faris said it herself, everybody needs chaos."

Several eyes watched as Rumiho shrugged, hands drooping into cat paws.

"Nya, its true."

"Yes, but we also need sensible people to deal with the aftermath, and bring things back into order."

Listening to the ongoing banter, Okabe traded looks with both Mayuri and Ruka, as the three of them sipped from their bowls of soup.

"So you're the kind of girl that doesn't like it when you aren't in control."

"Better believe it. I work too hard for things to not go my way."

"I bet."

Listening to him crack up, she suddenly halted in a blush, eyebrows furrowing.

" _DARU!_ That's not what I meant!"

"And yet it rolled off your tongue so easily."

Mouth opening from Okabe's remark, he began chuckling from her expression.

"Seriously? I wasn't even saying that like... _Ugh_ , never mind. I won't get anywhere explaining myself."

Setting down her bowl, Mayuri turned to the red-haired girl, who sat with her arms folded.

"Its okay, Makise. I've found that there's a cuddly buddy that will always understand, and he's a big squishy Upa."

Smiling as she presented the stuffed animal, Makise accepted it, hugging it in her lap.

"Thank you, Mayuri."

Blushing with a shrug, Shiina looked over at Ruka, watching with hidden delight as the slender girl kept peeking at Okabe through her hair.

 _She likes Okarin so much... Its adorable! Talk to him, silly!_

Fading out of focus, Okabe's vision slowly rose towards the clock, just to be sure.

 ** _8:17 p.m._**

Looking towards Daru as mentions of Rai-Net were spoken back and forth with Faris, he slowly sighed.

 _I wonder if deleting ourselves from SERN's server database... Pushed the divergence number even further? Could it be so seriously altered twice in one day? I'll keep my fingers crossed. So far, nothing has happened but this party... Something must be different. Obviously beyond Ruka's D-mail that backfired into our current world line. So many factors are different. We're in a completely different scenario, so far with zero predictability... I'd almost rather not know what's coming, than have to dread what is. I just wish I had that meter to truly know._

Blinking as a finger gently prodded his arm, he turned, watching as Ruka's hand retreated.

"Is everything alright, Okab- _I mean_ , Kyouma?"

Meeting her eyes, his expression softened, noticing the flower atop her dark hair again.

"Yes, I'm quite alright."

"Oh good. You just make this serious expression pretty often, and I... Just wonder if something is upsetting you."

"Not at all. I've just been thinking a lot lately."

Her eyes lowered, and her head turned.

"Me too."

Allowing a pause, Okabe slowly breathed an exhale.

"Ruka."

"Yes?"

"You're more than welcome... To call me by my real name, if you want."

"Are you sure?"

Answering her with a gentle nod and a smile, her heart fluttered, and she squeezed her hands together on her lap with a murmur.

"Alright."

Looking at her bowl of soup, Ruka's vision rose to her best friend Mayuri, mouth opening in a blush as she realized Shiina had been paying attention to both of them the entire time, a cheeky smile spread across her cheeks.

 _Oh, Mayushii, I know. Just... Stop looking at me like that. The others will notice!_


	12. Chapter 12

**9:37 p.m.**

With snacks and clothing spread across the apartment, Daru sat in front of the computer, Kirisu lay diagonally back upon the couch, and both Okabe and Faris were in the ending stages of a tense Rai-Net match, leaving a quiet air of drama present from the board-game conflict, broken only by breathing, clicks of a computer mouse, and muffled whispers coming from the bathroom nearby.

"One can only wonder what's going on in there."

"In your dreams, perv."

"Totally."

Rolling her eyes, Kirisu shook her head, the Upa still present on her lap.

"They're having girl talk. Confidential things being discussed."

"If that's what you call it."

"Never underestimate the seriousness of womanly matters, Itaru."

Turning in his chair from Faris saying his full name, he blinked, watching as she took one of Okabe's cards in a concise move, causing him to slump back on his arms with a grimace.

"Dammit. How!"

"You keep using the same three strategies, Kyouma. Poor ones, I might add. I think its time you consider some different angles of attack for the future."

"My strategies are sound and proven!"

"Proven to fail."

"Perhaps if I wasn't being mocked with snide commentary, I could truly focus on the battle raging here!"

"Even if we didn't say anything, she'd beat you anyway."

Grimacing as Faris turned over the hourglass, he deftly grabbed his bottle of caffeinated Dr. Pepper, gulping down the few swallows that remained and slamming the empty plastic down beside him.

"Nonsense!"

* * *

Blushing helplessly from her best friend's whispers, both of them behind the closed door of the lab bathroom, Ruka gripped several folds of a different cosplay dress.

"Mayuri, please."

"He likes you!"

"But he's surrounded with older girls."

"Just talk to him!"

"I don't know what to talk about!"

"Find something! Okarin loves small talk."

"But he's so confident, and I'm anything but that."

"So? Just cause he's a mad scientist doesn't mean he isn't a soft fluffy goofball too!"

Swinging the door open and shoving Ruka out of the bathroom with a giggle, heads turned as Mayuri swooped down next to the game board on the floor, and Ruka timidly stepped over to the couch, sitting beside Makise's leg, which moved in response.

"Who's winning?"

"Take a guess that isn't Okabe."

Touching her finger to her chin, Mayuri looked at Faris, her dark dress expanding across the floor, face exuding confidence with a smug smile.

"Kyouma dear, if you don't make a move, you forfeit the turn anyway."

Eye twitching, Okabe slowly moved one card, and then watched as it was promptly flipped, and taken.

"Virus. Game over."

Mouth hanging open from the ruthless defeat, Okabe turned his body towards the coffee table, and promptly buried his forehead into the wood with a ***THUD***.

Bringing his phone from his pocket to his ear, head still against the table, all members but Daru watched with interest.

"Its me... I've suffered another crushing defeat by the hands of Maid Queen Nyannyan and her empire. Tactical coordination of her kitten forces... Was far too much to contend with."

Faking a sniffle, he nodded.

"Those who survived, have been taken prisoner. But for me... This is the end."

Setting his phone down beside him, his arms slumped down, and Mayuri looked up towards Kirisu, who appeared to be wiping a tear away.

"Oh no, don't be sad Makise! You have my Upa still! Give him a squeeze!"

Breaking into laughter, she sat upright.

"Its alright, I wasn't actually crying. The drama though, I'll have to admit, was pretty intense."

Listening to Daru chuckle, Faris stood to her feet.

"He fought valiantly, yes, though he should have known better than to so blindly challenge the Queen of Rai-Net herself."

Chin rising into the air, she turned and headed into the bathroom, and Makise watched Ruka as she looked upon the still body of Kyouma with genuine concern.

"He'll be fine, don't worry."

"But he looks upset."

"Here, give him the Upa. That'll cheer him up."

Handing over the stuffed animal to Ruka, she quickly moved around the table, kneeling beside him.

"Okabe."

"Grasshopper."

"If it'll make you feel better... I come bearing a gift."

Watching him move from restrained laughter, his arm rose from the floor, and Ruka slid the Upa beneath, watching as he slowly drug the sacrifice under himself, and squeezed it in his arms against his chest.

"Thank you."

Head slowly rising, he crossed his legs, sitting with the creature hugged tight, and after a short period of time, he looked upwards into the far reaches of the universe beyond the roof.

"Mayushii! I finally understand the mystical powers of the Upa species! Emotional healing!"

"Of course silly! Hugging an Upa releases their adorable squishy charms! What took you so long to realize it?"

Looking to Ruka, and then to Mayuri just beyond, Okabe's face grew pensive.

"It happened at my weakest moment. After my crushing defeat in battle."

"That's when most people are weakest."

"Precisely assistant, though credit be due where it is appropriate. Recognizing such great a need as mine, my loyal protege Urushibara took heed and delivered the healing creature to my aid, against all odds!"

"Way to go, Rukako!"

Looking back and forth between all of them, Ruka nodded.

"Yes!"

"She walked around the table."

"Do not quibble over details! It was triumph regardless! With my revival, I will rise again against Queen Nyannyan, and defeat her at all costs!"

"Is that so?"

All eyes looking over at Faris, arms crossed with deadly confidence upon her face, Okabe's eyes narrowed, and he stood to his feet, Upa in his arm, finger thrusting towards her.

"QUEEN FARIS, RULER OF THE NYAN KITTEN EMPIRE!"

"That's me."

"A REMATCH! AT ONCE!"

Tilting her head, she nodded.

"Alright. You're on."

* * *

 **10:43 p.m.**

Sitting beside Okabe, cuddling the Upa in her own lap, Ruka's eyes moved back and forth from the playing cards on the board, to Okabe's face, entranced by his concentration.

 _He's really into this. It must be one of those battles of the ages they talk about._

Curling herself down, head resting upon stuffed animal, Ruka smiled, leaning left and right. Looking over to Mayuri sewing something onto one of the new cosplay outfits, her attention returned to the board as two cards moved, and two were equally taken captive by the opposing players.

 _She still has more of her cards left... Poor Okabe. Halfway in and she's probably already planning her winning strategy. She must be good at playing this. I could never face off against her. But if it came down to arcade games... I'd leave her in the dust._

Squeezing the Upa tight, and straightening her back, she continued her gentle rocking side to side, and after several times, she leaned a little further, settling against Okabe's arm.

With a momentary turn of his head, a fleeting smile appeared upon his lips, and he remained in place, fully aware of what she was doing.

Heart racing from what appeared to be his approval, Ruka rested her head upon his shoulder, and after a period of time, her eyes closed, a murmur of happiness settling inside.

Looking up from the board, concentration faltering from the warm teen resting against his shoulder, Okabe watched as Faris' vision went from Ruka, to him, and then her eyebrow rose with interest.

 _My my. Aren't we getting comfortable with each other._

Moving another card, she put her gloved hands together, waiting as Okabe slowly countered her move, keeping his shoulder as still as possible.

 _Preserving little lady Urushibara's peaceful snooze, in the heat of conflict. Somebody's secretly enjoying her company._

Noticing her pointed look, he slowly blinked, feeling peaceful breath passing in and out of Ruka's lungs.

 _Think what you want, Rumiho. You'll never quite understand._

* * *

 **11:04 p.m.**

A spare few minutes after Daru's departure, Kirisu flipped her phone shut, rising to her feet from the couch in a stretch from the late hour.

"I'm heading out, got somewhere to be tomorrow."

"Aww, thanks for hanging out, Makise!"

"Thank you for having me. I wasn't expected a party this evening but, I suppose anything goes here in the lab."

"That's the truth."

Exchanging smiles with Mayuri, she stepped around the coffee table, momentarily evaluating the state of the Rai-Net game on the floor as she passed Faris, stepping around articles of clothing in navigation towards the door.

"Later, Kyouma."

"So long, assistant."

Shaking her head from his distracted reply, her hand rose to the door handle, twisting it and pulling it open. Glancing towards Okabe, she paused when she noticed Ruka nuzzled against him in a doze.

 _Huh. A bit bold for shy little Urushibara. Okarin seems to be more than comfortable with it too._

Slowly turning from the scene, Makise stepped down into the stairwell, pulling the door shut behind herself.

 _He's just being nice. Anything to please her little heart now and then. I'm sure he's well aware how obsessed she is with him._

Shaking her head, she turned around the corner, descending further onto the dimly illuminated sidewalk outside.

 _Urushibara is harmless. Just a fragile little puppy eyed girl with her heart set on her idol. Okabe is eighteen, and she's, what, turning seventeen this month?_

Eyes rising into the night sky, Kirisu exhaled.

 _Wow. Am I actually worried about this? She's just his friend, enamored by his whole mad scientist mentor shtick. What else could there be as far as feelings?_

Walking along, hands in the pockets of her brown coat, she blinked as the earlier scene slowly morphed into an alternate, vague image of both Okabe and Ruka leaning together upon a bench, pulled from a far, unfamiliar place in her memory.

 _What the hell...?_

Boots halting, she shut her eyes, reviewing the image.

 _When did I see that happen?_

Continuing forward, eyebrows furrowed with apprehension, her mind began a fervent search for related information.

 _Its too distinct to just be some made up picture. Why is something I don't remember seeing so eerily familiar?_

Gripping the inside of her pockets, she squinted, passing under the glow of a streetlamp.

 _Earlier today, Okabe was freaking out about our reality being different from what he remembered. Apparently he jumped back in time with the phone-wave. What was the reason for his jump? Undoing a D-mail Ruka sent, right. So what was it that both of them sent? What did Ruka send that Okabe later repealed?_

 _I need to ask him, otherwise this is going to drive me nuts. What is it that's hidden away in his memory of an alternate reality? Is it related to seeing them together on a bench?_

Her heart beat with a pang of anxiousness.

 _It has to be. That must be why he's said nothing about it. Something must have happened on a timeline only he is aware of, and his feelings have carried over from it. I bet that's why he's letting the Urushibara of this world line get close now. He's fond of their prior experiences, even if she doesn't remember them herself._

Eyes lowered from the mental-emotional conflict.

 _This is so strangely fascinating. I need to know more, but given the implications... I'm not sure I want to._

* * *

 **11:36 p.m.**

With clothing gathered back into bundles inside shopping bags, and a swift cleaning of the apartment done, Okabe sat among three girls crowded onto the couch in pajamas, watching Alpaca Man stare back at him from the television illuminating the otherwise dark apartment.

To his left, Ruka remained upon his shoulder, cuddling his arm and very much asleep, and to his right, Mayuri and Faris both awaited the arrival of the latter's butler, only minutes away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive your little girlfriend home, Kyouma?"

Slowly turning his head to Faris as Mayuri giggled next to him, Okabe blinked tiredly.

"Positive. As the host here, those without the convenience of wheeled transportation are my responsibility."

"You might have to carry her home, Okarin. Ruka-chan looks pretty tired."

"Whatever is necessary."

Exhaling as Mayuri leaned against his right arm, he set his head back against the couch behind.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman."

Smiling with a hint of a blush from Faris' remark, he looked towards the television again.

"It happens, time and again."

 _...And it's happened for all three of you. You just don't remember._

 _Sigh. Such is the secret plight of the mad scientist._

Noticing the illumination of her phone, heads turned as Faris stood to her feet in answer.

"Nya-hello, Kuroki. We're above the CRT shop, yes. Mayushii and I will be right out."

Hugging Okabe's side, Mayuri rose upright, stepping around the coffee table beside Faris.

"Thank you for hosting us, Kyouma. I know it was a bit of a surprise party."

"Okarin never objects to a good time."

"In good conscience, yes."

Gathering bags, Mayuri then set two upon the table.

"These are Ruka-chan's. See you on Monday."

"Goodnight, Master Kyouma."

"Farewell."

Nodding from the gentle chime of both Shiina and Rumiho's voices, he watched as both girls migrated towards his door, opening and closing it with a remarkable lack of noise.

Sitting in the following vacuum of silence, his ears then picked up the distant thump of car doors and an exhaust note of a car rolling away outside.

 _Now, to usher Miss Urushibara home... She made no mention of when she was to head back. I hope Eisuke knows she's here at least._

Slowly exhaling, he turned his head, contemplating whether he should even disrupt the peace of her sleeping.

Tilting his head, he rested it upon her dark curls of hair in a nudge, but then paused at the familiar scent of sweet shampoo.

 _Sensory recollection. How could I forget?_

Eyes closing, he simply let his face remain tucked into her hair, heart beating from the secret moment.

 _Forgive my indulgence, Secret Warrior._

Shifting his elbow upwards, he lifted his head with a hint of shame as she stirred.

Watching her rise upward, she blinked tiredly from her dim surroundings.

"Kyouma."

"You've been burning the late night oil, Rukako. It's time we get you on your way home."

Sitting upright from his shoulder and rubbing her cheek, she slowly blushed, realizing they were alone.

"Did everyone else leave?"

"Mayuri and Faris departed minutes ago."

Eying the television, and then the soft glow upon Okabe's face, she exhaled.

"I think I got so tired earlier I slept through everything towards the end."

"You've been pretty comfy against my arm."

Her head ducked bashfully.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have forced myself upon you like that."

Blinking, and then chuckling, he leaned back against the couch again.

"It was hardly forced. Why do you think I let it happen? I didn't mind."

Her chin tucked down into her shoulder.

"Alright. I wasn't sure, but next time I'll ask. I promise."

Head slowly rising, she looked up through her hair, heart stirring as their eyes met.

Smiling warmly, he remained seated, allowing a silent moment to linger between them.

 _Oh, Ruka. If only you knew how close you've already been..._

Breaking her gentle gaze from him, she sighed tiredly, and pushed herself up onto her feet.

"What time is it?"

Sitting forward, Okabe pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Eleven forty-eight."

"Oh, shoot. I told Father I'd be back to the shrine by midnight."

"Do not fret, grasshopper, I'll make sure he understands. Fun with friends shouldn't be bound by time constraints."

"Thank you. I'm sure he won't mind if he knows I was here with you and Mayushii."

Ruka perused the dim interior for her belongings as Okabe stood and lifted the two shopping bags from the table.

"Shiina packed your cosplay dressings in here. I believe she worked on something of yours while you were asleep."

"She said she would. Some kind of surprise she talked about back at the store."

Watching her silhouette move past the television, Okabe stepped over towards the entrance beside her, slipping on his worn green sneakers.

"Are you walking with me?"

"Of course. You're the last person in the lab, so I'll be accompanying you home."

Tugging the noisy door open, he motioned her past, slipping the shopping bags down onto the bend in his arm as he pulled it shut behind himself.

Heart beating with unexpected excitement, Ruka listened to his following footsteps as she descended the stairs, hand dragging along the wall as she turned the corner.

 _Okabe wants to walk with me. Does he have something to say? He's been so friendly since we arrived earlier._

Reaching the sidewalk, her fingers intersected, waiting patiently as he appeared beside her.

 _Mayuri said he thinks I'm cute. How does she know that? Does she see him look at me when I don't notice? No. I would notice. I've always been admiring how handsome he is. I'd notice if he was looking at me. But he always seems to do things with that clever secrecy._

 _Maybe I haven't noticed him admiring me. Maybe that's why he's so friendly..._

Seeing the ever-familiar folds of his lab coat appear beside her, both of them stepped into motion, walking side by side into the darkness of the Tokyo night.

 _Oh, Okarin. You have no idea how much I admire you._

Vision lowering to her hands, her heart sighed.

 _...Or maybe you do, and you pretend not to notice._


	13. Chapter 13

Approaching the stairwell down towards the Yanabayashi shrine, Okabe slowed his pace, trailing Ruka and watching her lavender sneakers as she descended the concrete steps with light-footed precision.

 _Here and back again... I wonder if this feels familiar to her. Has she remembered the past, but been unable to say so?_

Eyes rising upwards along her legs, and then her backside, he forced his vision away from the unintended perversion, drawing to a halt just behind, and setting her two bags onto the ground as she stood beside the shrine's temizuya basin.

Waiting patiently as Ruka turned to face him, familiar words and moments arose from recent memory, but instead of heavy emotion and sadness, a grateful smile peeked up at him under the teen's tired eyes.

"Thank you for coming with me... You really didn't have to."

"As your mentor, it is my duty and responsibility to ensure your safety."

"Well I appreciate it, really."

His hand settled upon her shoulder, but she then surged forward, pushing herself into him in a hug.

Arms lowering, he gently pulled her close as she squeezed him, chin settling upon her head with secret familiarity.

 _Deja vu. Almost. At least this time she isn't heartbroken..._

Reveling in the simple sweetness of their embrace, her face remained pressed against his chest, and for a time, it seemed she had faded into a doze. Resisting a temptation to run his hand through her short, dark hair, he slowly exhaled through his nose instead, imagining how soft her locks would feel between his fingers.

Listening to the hum of crickets hidden amongst the shrine's foliage, his ears searched for the soft breathing he felt against his chest, only to find the inner thumps of hearts beating close together.

His eyes rose to the peak of the shrine's ornate roof, silhouetted against the night sky, and then into the distant universe beyond.

 _Young grasshopper. So in love you'd rather sleep standing with me than be in your own bed._

A smile rose upon his face.

 _...And here I am allowing it without hesitation._

Feeling her arms delicately withdraw from his sides, he lifted his chin, allowing her head to rise straight as he reluctantly relinquished her.

Admiring each other, a moment of emotional reflection silently ensued inside, and Ruka's eyes closed.

"Thank you, Kyouma."

Nodding at her whisper, he watched her hesitantly turn in place.

"Good night, Rukako."

Her mouth opened, heart burning with secret desire.

"Good night."

Walking up onto the wooden deck of the shrine, nearly hidden under the shadow of the roof, she paused with a turn, noticing he was still there.

Hands buried in the pockets of his lab coat, he watched her turn to him, tired eyes meeting again from a distance.

 _Okabe. How I wish we didn't need to go separate ways... Especially to sleep._

After a tease of imagination, seeing herself curled up beside him in a realm of intimate comfort, she slowly stepped aside, hiding an unseen blush in the dark as she stepped around the corner of the shrine, only to back herself against the wall out of sight.

 _Ohh, if that could be real..._

* * *

 **August 15th, 12:27 a.m.**

Gliding along in silent contemplation, Okabe's legs moved in consistent rhythm, lab coat floating freely behind as he maintained a constant pace forward.

 _In a previous dimension of time and space, Urushibara Ruka was a boy. Bound reluctantly by the will of the universe from a pre-natal state, to a life of masculinity. Yet as a male, Ruka was so remarkably feminine, to a point of obvious initial confusion to those uninformed of the disparity. Ruka-chan henceforth identified himself as a girl, wishing for nothing more than to be what he believed he was intended to be from birth. Existing so curiously close to the borderline of identifiable sex as to be androgynous._

 _In light of Ruka-chan's wish, I decided to tempt fate through reckless experimentation. After one successful alteration in prior time continuity, Ruka became a girl, even with the concept seeming impossible to accomplish. Though even after such incredible success, it would only be a swan song, as the implications of meddling with the forces of time proved unstoppably fatal to my oldest friend. To this end, the logical action to take was to reverse what was done initially, in the hopes of reversing the doom I had brought upon myself and Mayuri. The sacrifice was what I had granted Urushibara, desired for so long in her life - being able to truly identify as a female. Ultimately, she ceded to the request, in exchange for being able to have her greatest wish come true for a day._

His neck grew warm from the slideshow of memory playing within his mind's eye.

 _I spent an afternoon and evening on a date, by Urushibara's side. Twice. The operation went poorly the first time, so in a manner of selfishness and taking advantage of the force I've been meddling with, I made sure it went considerably better the second time around... So much so that Urushibara stole the innocence of my lips, and later declared she was in love with me, leaving me with memories and feelings that I didn't expect to have. As if she knew I would treasure them when she would be unable to._

His heart ached with pain seldom experienced in his life.

 _I'm her deepest, darkest desire, and she doesn't even know that I'm fully aware of it. But I think she'll start to realize it eventually._

Eyes rising ahead, he slowly sighed.

 _Back on track... After embarking upon version two of the date, I was presented the pager number, and upon bringing it back to the lab, we sent a D-mail in an attempt to negate the previous message sent by Ruka, only briefly drawing question to an error in writing before sending. What resulted was a jump that would blast me into this current world line reality, with a level of alpha divergence that is so far unknown, and a state of the world that very quickly displayed the magnitude of the butterfly effect, like that of Rumiho's D-mail that altered nearly all of Akihabara itself. While not as massive in overall scale, there are numerous details altered in local space, and possibly countless others that haven't even had attention or consideration drawn to them yet._

 _In effect, everybody goofed up slightly, and everybody thought the world would just revert perfectly back because it has seemingly done so before. A remarkable display of the hopeful ignorance of the human heart and mind._

 _At least with this current state of existence, Mayuri is still alive beyond the seven o'clock deadline, and Ruka is still a girl regardless. How that happened with us possibly sending the D-mail to the wrong number, is still so far out of my reach of reasoning. Who was that message sent to, and how did shorthand gibberish of meat and vegetables have any kind of theoretical effect on the universe? How did it so forcefully alter things back in 1993 to modify this timeline into its current state? Rukako's mother was never persuaded from a salad diet and conceived a daughter, the IBN 5100 was passed down from Suzuha to the Yanabayashi shrine and recently delivered by a non-broken cart here, and as for Moeka in pursuit of the the computer..._

 _Given her involvement leading the Rounder gang and personally executing my best friend over and over... If the universe's trade-off for Shiina Mayuri to survive is for Kiryuu Moeka to vanish from our environment without explanation..._

Swallowing, his eyes narrowed from the hefty weight of his conclusion.

 _...I think I could accept that._

* * *

Entering his apartment, met again with the dim gloom of the television, Okabe slipped his shoes off and took off his lab coat, casting it onto the floor and descending onto the couch with a groan.

Looking towards Alpaca Man, still perpetually watching, Okabe tiredly returned his calm stare.

 _Sorry to keep you waiting. Had to take care of someone dear to me._

A smile crept onto his face, and for a moment, it appeared Alpaca Man was smiling too.

Looking to his left, the Upa plushie remained upon the couch, and he brought it onto his lap, letting the creature's magic charms serenade his soul with a squeeze into his arms.

 _Oh great Upa, with your infinite emotional wisdom... How should I feel about the love for me Urushibara Ruka holds dear?_

Listening to the hum of the television in the otherwise silent void, he released a breath of heartache.

 _Should I reciprocate? Does the ultimate will of Steins Gate allow it to be so?_

Listening for an answer, he slowly sighed.

 _I do very much care for the young lady. Especially after the splendid moments we've shared in the past. I suppose I can say I enjoyed that date more than I expected to, even with the related implications..._

 _Now, it appears things have reached relative stability and acceptance. Not to say that I favor things being different from the Alpha world line, but I suppose with Urushibara still retaining her wish, and still being a girl..._

Heart beating, he bashfully tried hiding a smile from Alpaca Man with the Upa.

 _I think I'm more than okay with all this._

Jumping from his phone buzzing, he pulled it from his pocket, squinting at the screen.

 _Kirisu. At this hour...?_

Keeping the Upa captive in his left arm, he raised his phone to his ear in answer.

"Morning."

"Okabe... Kyouma."

"Assistant."

"I've been thinking. For hours now."

"About what?"

Pausing from her audible sigh, he stared into the trees beyond Alpaca Man.

"Ruka's D-mail. What was supposed to change?"

Eyes closing, a long breath left his lungs.

"Its a bit of a story, I'll put it that way."

"Then I want to hear it."

Eyes opening again to the television, Alpaca man looked on, appearing to be listening with interest, and Okabe squinted.

"Alright... In the timeline, even before the world line I jumped from this morning... Urushibara Ruka was a boy."

"...What?"

"It's true. Though even as a boy, Ruka looked exactly the same as she does now."

"So you're saying Urushibara is androgynous?"

"She wished for nothing more than to be female at the time. So we sent a D-mail out of experimentation to her mother's pager. All the way back to 1993."

"And it worked?"

"She became female as a result."

An audible breath of confusion was released.

"You're not actually serious, are you?"

"One hundred and one percent."

"But she's so... feminine. She's been a girl for as long as I've known her."

"That's the trick. In this world line I've jumped into, Ruka has always been a girl. But from where I came from in the very beginning, she's always been a boy."

"So... you're saying, as a boy initially, Ruka sent the D-mail, became a girl in the second world line, but now in the third world line we currently exist in, she's always been a girl."

"Precisely."

A long pause followed.

"What made you try to undo her D-mail?"

This time, Okabe sat in a silent pause.

"Mayuri was doomed to perish yesterday, August fourteenth, at exactly seven o'clock in the evening. I explained this earlier."

"That's why you were acting the way you were. But then she appeared with the others."

"At the time, undoing Ruka's D-mail was an attempt to skew that from happening. The thing is, while it has kept Mayuri alive so far... It drastically altered other things, and didn't even turn Ruka back into a boy as intended."

"Is that why you freaked out about the IBN and that Moeka girl?"

"Yes. That's also why the party happened tonight, when it didn't in the past. I also discovered Urushibara was still a girl on my own accord beforehand. There might even be other things that I'm so far unaware of."

"Fascinating."

"And a bit disconcerting. I've only seen a handful of localized changes that are immediately distinctive, compared to the world line I was originally from."

"No doubt. I can only imagine the disparities... Do you remember every detail from the past world lines?"

"Only key points. Packets of information added. Remembering everything would be impossible."

"Anything in particular stand out?"

Mouth opening hesitantly, Okabe turned his head, realizing she was digging for something only he was aware of.

"A few moments, yes. Undoing Urushibara's D-mail and reverting her identity was distinctly difficult. Even for the sake of Mayuri."

"How so?"

"She was obviously happier as a female. She had nothing to hide and could truly be herself. I could see it just by how she spoke and acted."

"So in exchange for turning Ruka into a girl, the cost was... Mayuri?"

"Unavoidably so. After a short time of letting her wishes finally be true, I was essentially forced to take them away to keep Shiina alive."

Turning his head to the side against the couch, his heart grew heavy.

 _Forgive me, Ruka. I may never live that down. Even if it granted wonderful memories in offset._

"How did you convince her to give up something she desired so much?"

"She bartered. In exchange for her mother's pager number... I went on a date with her. It was something she's desired even beyond just being a girl."

* * *

Kirisu stared at the ceiling, laying upon the bed of her upper story hotel room.

 _Oh my god. That explains what I remembered earlier._

"You went on a date with Urushibara Ruka."

"It was her stipulation. At first I was hesitant, but for what she was sacrificing, it only made sense to make it worthwhile."

Kirisu's heart beat heavier.

 _Worthwhile. What's that supposed to mean?_

"How did it go?"

"Fairly well. She enjoyed every part of it."

"That's because she's hopelessly lovesick for you."

"Yes, I am aware. Do not assume people's feelings for me are under my control."

"I'm not assuming anything. You went on a date to make her feel better, and then went home and completely overwrote it."

"Its not that black and white."

"Why's that?"

"For one, you were supportive of the idea initially."

Swallowing, she blinked.

"I'm sure at the time there was valid reasoning."

"And two, do know that even as a boy, Rukako has been secretly infatuated with me. So to become a girl and still have the same desire... You can only imagine how it felt when you've been told you can't pass through the door that was finally opened for you."

Throat tightening, Makise's head turned.

 _The door being a romantic heterosexual relationship... I see._

"So... You knew you would remember, even though she won't?"

"In essence."

"Is that why you are so friendly to Urushibara in our world line now?"

"She's my protege. I've always known how she's felt about me, boy or girl."

"Do you enjoy knowing that she's in love with you?"

Eyes drifting over to the dark windows nearby, her breath grew pained from his lack of answer.

"Makise."

Her eyes widened into a stare from her name being spoken.

"I don't know how else to put this... No matter what world line I've been on in all this time traveling, there's one thing that's remained the same."

"Her feelings for you?"

"They've been the same. Some kind of constant detail. I don't know what to make of it otherwise."

Shutting her eyes, a new image overlapped the previous one, this time with their heads turned and lips meeting in a kiss.

 _Ooookay. Now this?_

Heavy breath left her lungs as her emotions spiraled into a swirl of confusion and envy.

 _I can't even pretend what I'm seeing is just imagination. From what he's telling me, I've already seen the date even though I barely remember... And from what I just reviewed in my mind's eye..._

"Okabe."

"Assistant."

"...Did you and Ruka kiss?"

A heavy sigh filled the momentary void.

"She kissed me, yes. It was all of her accord."

 _Yeah. Sure._

"Even if you said no... I just remembered seeing it."

* * *

Sitting upright, he blinked.

"You saw it happen?"

"According to a fragment of my memory."

 _She must have tailed us. I knew somebody was watching!_

"Do you remember following Ruka and me on our date?"

"Not at all. All I saw was you two on a bench together."

Looking up at the ceiling, his lips pursed.

"You know what this means, right?"

"Do I want to?"

"You remembered something of key emotional detail, across world lines."

"Though I'd rather not admit it."

"This is profound, no matter how you feel about the matter. I thought I was the only person to retain past memory."

"The only part of that I even remember is one scene."

"But it was important enough to register deeply. That means it w-"

Cutting himself off, the rest of the statement faded into nothing but silence.

... _That means it was something that affected you emotionally. Seeing Ruka and I together._

His eyes slowly closed.

 _Of course. With how she behaved on the previous world line... Makise Kirisu is envious of what I've shared with Urushibara Ruka._

A shiver coursed over his skin from a distant thought, pulled far from the past.

 _'I can hardly imagine her being jealous of Ruka... Who could ever hold a grudge against such an innocent lamb?'_

 _Perhaps not a grudge... But some semblance of jealousy. Just because I was kissed on a date operating on temporary circumstances._

His mouth opened.

 _My god. I think Kirisu wishes she was my first kiss._

Burning with a blush, he shook his head for a moment, looking down at the coffee table his legs rested upon.

 _Now she's envious that the younger Urushibara beat her to it, in an alternate time dimension._

 _This is incredible._

His eyebrows jerked upward, breaking from thought at her impatient huff.

"...If you're not going to finish your statement, I'm going to bed."

"As am I. We'll talk more later."

"Maybe."

Hesitating, his phone lowered from his ear as the call abruptly ended.

 _Right. Womanly emotions in full effect. I think I'll wait for her to come around on her own... If she ever does. I think Ruka's feelings and past actions are getting to her more than she wants to admit._

Eyes lowering to the IBN 5100 sitting upon the floor nearby, he blinked tiredly.

 _So much has happened today. All from a misfired D-mail._

Looking towards the phone-wave sitting under the other computer desk, a sigh seeped from his lungs.

 _After haphazardly jumping around through time, it's a wonder anything makes sense anymore._


	14. Chapter 14

**August 15th, 2010; 10:33 a.m.**

Forcing his eyes open, Okabe groggily stared at the ceiling in a glaze.

 _Late night... Late morning._

Rubbing his eyes with a yawn, he sat upright, realizing the Upa plushie had been wedged between the couch and his body for hours as it slowly reinflated into its normal shape again.

 _My apologies, great Upa. Didn't mean to flatten you._

Retrieving it, he looked upon the creature's perpetually happy expression, and then set it aside, eyes moving to the closed blinds on the nearby window.

 _What day... Sunday? Seemed like everybody had something on their calendar, except me._

Blinking as his phone chirped and vibrated on the floor by his feet, he reached down with a breath, lifting the device into readable view.

 _Ah. Secret Warrior Rukako. A free day for you too?_

 _'Dear Okabe. Can you meet me in the park soon? I need to talk to you about something... P.s., I did 12 practice swings with Samidare earlier.'_

Slowly smiling, he typed and sent a response.

 _Of course, Grasshopper. Let me shower and ready myself first._

Shuffling into the bathroom with a change of clothes, he stretched again, popping several joints. Setting his phone on the sink, he read the time, pausing in expectation of a reply, but after several seconds, he grunted, turning on the shower water.

 _Mustn't keep the lady of the shrine waiting..._

* * *

Stepping across the grass, Okabe looked towards the playground slide standing alone, but then nearing one of the benches, he spotted Ruka leaning under the shade of a tree, hands held together in patient waiting.

 _Already here, at one of her favorite places. I could've run and she still would beat me._

Slowing his pace, her face illuminated from his appearance. As she stepped into the sunshine, his eyes were drawn to the chain hanging beside her red capris, sparkling in the light from the sway of her hips.

Coming together on opposite sides of the bench, however, mouths opened as both of them were struck by a distinct, familiar memory.

 _Of course. On the previous world line, we came here to the park, to this exact bench. Perhaps she remembers somehow._

"Morning, Ruka."

"Good morning, Okabe."

Smiling from the calm chime of her voice, his hand settled upon the backrest of the bench, and the other gestured for her to sit.

Waiting as she sat on it with a gentle descent, he sat beside her, crossing one leg over the other.

"What was it you wished to talk about?"

"It's something kinda crazy."

Head turning to her, his eyebrow rose.

"What sort of crazy?"

"I... I don't know how you'll feel about it when I tell you."

Eyes meeting, he absorbed the bashful hesitance in her expression.

"Just tell me. I promise I won't mind."

A slow breath of determination left her lungs.

"Alright. After we walked back to the shrine last night, I had a dream... It was about both of us."

"How so?"

Her face slowly reddened.

"Both of us... We were on a date. I don't know how or for what reason, but we were dressed up for it. Something made it really important."

Heart aching heavily, Okabe listened with utter fascination.

"We ate at a restaurant, and walked a lot. I think we went to another place but, oh... It was... It seemed so special."

"Were we having fun?"

Eyes widening, she slowly nodded.

"Yes. We laughed and talked endlessly and we were holding hands forever, and..."

Drifting off, her eyes sank.

"Forgive me, Okabe. It felt so real... It made me wish it was."

Eyes closing, he swallowed, burning with shame.

 _That's because it actually was._

Opening again, he looked upon her, taking in the soft, flowing curls in her hair.

 _In another world line, for reasons now obsolete, we went on a date. I did everything in my power to make it be the best it could. Now it seems we both remember in different ways, but only I know it really happened. With the way she described it, I can tell she wishes for it again. For it to be real to her in this world. Who wouldn't? A perfect date with the one person you've always desired? I've already seen it. The way she looks at me, behaves around me. Its exactly the same as I remember, through every leap and jump in time I've been through. Even to this skewed world line I've stumbled into, this one distinct detail still remains constant._

A flicker of excitement coursed through his skin.

 _That settles it. This cloud of mystery and hidden feelings needs to disappear. I'm going to be upfront._

"Ruka."

Turning her head to him, her eyes rose to his face with the same innocent admiration.

"Do you... like me?"

She flinched with an inhale, cheeks reddening.

"I... Okabe, where is this coming from?"

Staying still with utmost patience, he persisted.

"Do you?"

Looking down bashfully at her hands, her heart throbbed as elusive, distant memories churned into a whirl of emotion inside her mind, and her head tilted, eying his idle hand resting upon his leg.

"Yes... I do."

Her mouth opened, aching from a memory - a kiss - that danced away teasingly every time she tried to recall more about it.

 _I love you._

His hand drifted over, suspended in air between them, invitingly open. And somehow, it seemed so natural when her hands uncoupled from each other, and her fingers rested so delicately upon his palm.

"It's alright."

Looking up at him again, a calm smile remained on his face, with no deceit or hidden confliction visible.

"I like you too."

Heart sighing, a breath of disbelief emptied her lungs, replaced by a rushing wave of emotion and wonderment through her insides. Slowly curling her fingers around his palm, the soft connection of their digits seemed just the same as the dream, and her eyes closed, a sweetly content smile upon her face.

 _He likes me... Maybe the dream felt so real on purpose._

Feeling his thumb slide across her knuckles in a fleeting moment, her cheeks slowly grew rosy.

 _Ohhh, Okabe. I never thought this would happen... But what will the future hold, now that our feelings are known?_

Looking over at her, heart stirring from the elation visible in her expression, Okabe sat peacefully, nurturing the tender moment.

 _Urushibara Ruka. Protege, grasshopper, secret warrior, and from what I've realized, always my secret lover. In this realm I've jumped into, your feelings and feminine nature remain true. You're a girl, just as you've always wanted, and I think I've finally come to terms with how I feel about it._

Watching as she slowly turned to him, her eyelashes lifted, and the soft features of her face glowed with requited desire, entrancing him into a gaze.

 _Young, loyal, and so marvelously cute. Why shouldn't I feel this way about you?_

Squeezing her hand, she responded with another afterwards, and a smile lifted his cheeks at the familiar grasp of her velvety fingers within his own.

 _What do I tell the others? I'll just tell them this is the path I am taking. Not the path chosen by Steins Gate, but the path my heart has chosen for me. They'll understand... Maybe. Even if they don't, it won't matter. They haven't been through what I have. They don't understand the bond we share across the boundaries of time, and they certainly don't know how truly brave Urushibara can be... Sacrificing her very identity for the sake of her best friend, and confiding her deepest, darkest feelings for me, knowing at the time she wouldn't even be able to reminisce in what she accomplished._

Vision rising to the Tokyo skyline above the park trees, he remained in a pensive state.

 _It's fascinating, really. To know somebody is so enamored by everything you do, and everything you are. Even more so that such desirous admiration manifests itself across the expansive dimensions of time and existence. What a magnificent concept. Love that transcends time? I'm sure it's been theorized as a flight of imaginative fancy... But now I've experienced and understood it, through experimental sacrifice._

Feeling the warmth of her hand held safely within his own, a relaxed breath passed in and out of his lungs.

 _You don't quite know it, but we've been through a lot, grasshopper. Operation Weird has gone on for quite some time now with a remarkable variety of outcomes, but I think it's time we commence a new phase of experimentation._

Phone rising from his pocket to his ear, his eyes narrowed.

"It's me... Yes, the exchange went on with notable success. I hereby announce the conclusion of prior F-G-L assignment, code name Operation Weird."

Looking to Ruka, his lips curled into a smile from the gleam of adoration in her eyes as she listened.

"Affirmative. Commencing alternate followup, code name... Operation Propinquity. El, Psy, Congroo."

Slowly pocketing his phone again, he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Grasshopper."

"Yes, Kyouma?"

His heart beat with anticipation from the infinite possibilities of the future.

"What would you like to do today?"

Watching as she mulled over several potential scenarios, her head rose as one came to mind.

"I have an idea. It's a place I go to... But I've only really been there by myself."

"What sort of place?"

"Its a secret. You'll only understand once you get there."

Smiling with interest, he slowly nodded, standing to his feet and carefully helping her up onto her own.

 _The virtual realm of the Secret Warrior. I already know about it because you've already admitted me in, Rukako._

"Let us be on our way then."

Walking through the grass towards the nearby street, hands remained clasped together, cicadas buzzed, and the Japanese sun shined persistently upon the noon-hour.

 _After all this madness, we've reached this place in the universe. A distant divergent realm of acceptably minimal sacrifice I may be able to live comfortably in. One where Mayuri lives, and Urushibara is her desired self, able to act upon her feelings without constraint. No longer burdened by taboo or restlessness._

Hearts gently throbbed from the ease of companionship, so curiously familiar from the past.

 _Just as it should be. Regardless of world line._

* * *

Feeling his cell phone vibrate, Okabe lifted it from his pants pocket.

 _Kirisu? That was a fast recovery..._

Letting Ruka lead him along, he lifted it to his ear.

"Assistant."

"Kyouma. Have you checked the news?"

Slowly blinking, his eyes searched for a television screen as they wandered into the depths of Akihabara's otaku district.

"Not yet. Is there something I should be aware of...?"

"Yeah, uhh, you could say that."

Slowly approaching a large group of people with heads turned up towards a massive screen, he squinted towards it, and Ruka looked between him and the distant television with unease.

"Naval war games in the South China Sea, civil unrest ensues as tensions flare between China and Vietnam."

"This just started happening. They're on the brink of open conflict."

His mouth slowly opened.

"Open conflict? Over what?"

"They've been contesting territorial control of islands for a few years now."

Feeling Ruka take hold of his arm, Okabe's heart raced from the implication of war not far from home.

"Is Japan staying out of this?"

"So far. I think the world is ready to watch the fireworks."

He slowly exhaled, looking at Ruka, and then pulling her into a hug with his free arm.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Pocketing his phone, he exhaled heavily, surrounding her with both arms, to which she returned.

"Okabe, what's going on?"

"Our geopolitical neighbors have axes to grind with each other. Nothing that involves us, though."

"I hope so."

Separating from the embrace, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Worry not, my dear. While others feel they need to fight, you and I will go about our day in peace."

Smiling from her nod, their fingers met again, and they continued onward into the crowd ahead.

 _Looming oceanic warfare. One of any number of other world events due to take place in this world line. Is this the will of Steins Gate?_

 _I suppose I'll just have to wait and see what the future brings._


	15. Chapter 15

**August 30th, 2010, 4:24p.m.**

Surrounded by opened gifts and friends in the main room of the Yanabayashi shrine, Ruka sat contently with legs crossed, listening to the laughter and chatter in the air as a brand new Upa plushie sat upon her lap.

 _My seventeenth birthday... Almost an adult! Everybody else here is eighteen or older. Except Mayushii, She's seventeen too. So is Faris... I guess I'm still the youngest..._

Eyes panning across her surroundings as her father Eisuke walked past, she then held her breath as Okabe appeared by her side with a small plate of cake, sitting cross-legged.

 _Kyouma. He's eighteen._

Turning her head, a blush appeared as he looked upon her with a confident smile, and a mouthful of cake.

 _...And so handsome. Oh my._

Moving her knee over slightly, touching against his leg, he then scooted slightly closer in response, causing her heart to beat a little more.

 _These past two weekends at the arcade. Have those been dates? We've been holding hands since that first Sunday. Does that mean that we..._

Head sinking, her mouth opened, attempting to make sense of recent feelings.

 _Are we together, Kyouma?_

Head tilting, seeing their legs pushed together with warmth spreading from the connection, she squeezed the white and red plushie with her slender arms.

 _He hasn't said so. What would make it official?_

* * *

Sitting upon a chair nearby, full from rich food, Daru observed the interesting variety of expressions from the other three girls engaged in conversation, noting their consistent glances towards the pair seated together on the floor.

 _Heh. Ever since word got out that Okarin was sneaking away somewhere with Urushibara, its pretty much become official that they're a thing. Mayushii says she's seen them holding hands, Faris is borderline obsessed with them, and Makise... Oh man. Her jealousy can be cut with a knife. She's leaving Japan tomorrow for America, and seeing these two... I can't even imagine how she feels. Beat to the punch by timid little Ruka. Its a shame she's flying out, cause I'll miss out seeing her break down in a conflict bigger than China and Vietnam right now._

Looking over at Faris, the pink haired girl eyed Daru for a moment with a bob of her coiled ponytails, her thoughts taking a different track from her speech to Makise and Mayuri.

 _Master Kyouma. I've kept track of your decisive moves with each passing weekend. Disappearing into downtown Akihabara to your secret love nest. If you're out and about with little lady Urushibara, go ahead and make it official instead of hiding it from everyone. We all know what you two are up to. Why bother hiding it?_

Heart stirring from imagining Okabe happily by Ruka's side, a small feeling of envy was brushed aside by a tingle of excitement.

 _Yes, I'll invite them into May Queen's for a date. Or two. Or several. That way I can see what's really ticking between them. That would be fantastic!_

* * *

Sitting beside Ruka, Mayuri distractedly faded in and out of conversations, attempting to listen to the quiet words spoken between her and Okabe.

 _I'm so glad she loves her new cosplay, and the cute new Upa. I bet Okarin will cuddle it as much as she will. Especially if they keep up their dates._

Smiling warmly from her friend's bashful retelling of the past two weekends, Shiina eyed Okabe fondly as he noticed her for a moment.

 _Ruka's talked about him so much. She's so in love with him and my gosh its adorable. I've never seen her gush over somebody like she does with Okarin. You two need to just go for it! You'll have so much fun together! Okabe is a big sweet goofball and he'll treat you like a princess, Ruka-chan._

* * *

Sitting back in a chair, Makise ached with mixed emotions, seeing the pair sitting close together.

 _Those two look so happy, they'd might as well be together. After everything Okabe told me two weeks ago, they pretty much are destined to be. Or, Urushibara is destined to forever love him, at least. He's always seemed so passive about it... Maybe that's just another hidden side of him. Pretending to be almost unaware, even though he was just as aware of Ruka's true feelings as she was, before she even admitted them._

Eying Okabe with a flicker of longing, a shallow wave of regret washed over it, dousing the flame.

 _This all just seems so strange and conflicting. Here I thought I was his scientific equal. He made me believe in time travel, and we put our heads together making sense of it. Discovering such strange event phenomena and emotional transcendence, and the effects of altering continuity. All the time travel and different worlds Okabe has experienced... He's seen all of it, and the rest of us don't know and can't even imagine. And yet, with what we've been through... I acted like he owed me feelings out of emotional necessity because I became attached to him. Then when I realized that wasn't going to be the case, and learning about what he's been through in an alternate past, I've had to confront how he feels about another girl that he's known longer than me... That used to be a boy._

 _The dynamics of this are fascinating. Though admittedly heartbreaking too. This is what happens when you're on the outside, looking in. Watching love bloom when you thought you held someone's attention. Like high school all over again... Sigh._

Eyes slowly drifting over to Ruka, speaking softly to Okabe with obvious admiration visible in her expression, she then observed the other three, realizing that the pair in the middle of the floor was the center of attention, and yet they were blissfully unaware of it.

 _Urushibara is in love with him, without question. But does he feel the same about her? He's never really made mention of his feelings about her. Perhaps he's embarrassed, or hasn't quite figured them out anyway._

Eyes flitting back to the mad scientist in question, her heart beat harder.

 _He says both of them have been through a lot, but only he remembers. A date, and other difficult events. Was it emotional hardship that made him as fond of her as he is? How is this different from the experiences he and I have shared?_

Eyes sinking down to the folds in her boots, legs crossed, she sat quietly.

 _I guess I've only known Okabe and everyone else here for a month. He's known the others for at least a year, and both Itaru and Shiina for several years. How can I pretend I'm more important than people he's known for longer lengths of time? I've just been acting the same way other people do. I'm not exactly the first person in this world that's tried to selfishly force feelings, and then be jealous when they aren't reciprocated._

Seeing the gentle gaze upon Ruka's face, she eyed the pin atop her head, holding her curly hair in a part around her eye.

 _She is awfully cute... And I'm sure its heartwarming to see somebody so young and sweet be so in love with someone. Its just hard to swallow when you thought you were in love with that same someone too._

* * *

Leaning against the wooden railing of the shrine's deck, Okabe stood beside Ruka, both of them listening to the secluded ambience around the shrine.

 _Just a few minutes of fresh air and privacy, and here we are._

With a lean, his hand slid across the smooth grain of the stained wood, turning over with the opening of his palm. In response, with no hesitation whatsoever, her fingers settled upon his hand, and a breath left her lungs as he cautiously squeezed them.

 _Time to take a leap... Not through time though._

"Ruka."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she smiled. _I love hearing you speak my name._

"Okabe."

Purposefully allowing a pause of silence, he waited as she slowly looked to him.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Eyes widening from the question, unexpected but thoroughly anticipated, her lungs emptied themselves of breath in a flush of excitement.

Seeing his same expression of patience and warmth, she began nodding, already knowing he was serious.

"Yes!"

Turning and relinquishing his hand, she latched onto him in a hug, and his fingers rose from her back and slowly pushed into her hair, bringing equivalent sighs out of both of them, held tight in their embrace.

 _Finally._

Lifting her head from his collar, her eyes were glassy and cheeks expectedly red. Then, in a movement that felt so natural, she leaned her head in, meeting his lips with her own in a kiss.

Feeling blood rush to his neck and face in a blush, Okabe's heart raced.

 _First kiss, just like before... And now its real for her._

After a fleeting separation, lips met again, wet and warm, and they stood still, locked in a realm of romantic mystery.

 _Literally her dream come true... Take as long as you wish, grasshopper. Time won't deny us this moment twice. And if it does, I'll just ask you again. And you'll probably still kiss me again. Regardless of world line._

His hand slowly tucked under the curls of her dark hair, thumb sliding along her chin as the other fingers settled upon her neck. Her hands gripped the sides of his shirt, tucked inside his lab coat, and for an indeterminate length of time, the world simply faded away around them.

 _Happy birthday, Rukako. From now on, your wish is my command._

Drawing in breath as their lips slowly drifted apart, eyes opened, beginning a calm gaze between them.

 _I'll be by your side, no matter what the future brings._

* * *

Retreating from the doorway they were peeking around, Mayuri, Faris and Daru sneaked back into their seats, moments before the couple's footsteps approached in tandem.

Stepping inside, both of them blinked from the smug expressions of three out of four of their friends, pausing their approach.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you sure you got enough air out there?"

Mouth opening from the statement, Okabe instead found himself defeated with a lack of response as Ruka turned bright red just behind him

" _Okariiin_ , tell us the truth."

Chewing his lip, his chin then rose.

"Alright. I admit it. Urushibara and I are an item. Our companionship officially begins today."

"So romantic, Kyouma. How about you just say you're in a relationship?"

Blinking from Makise chiming in on the matter, he grunted.

"Indeed, assistant. It is what it is, no matter what you wish to call it."

" _YAY!_ Oh my gosh Ruka-chan! I knew he would ask you!"

Watching helplessly as Mayuri launched into her, Ruka found herself whirling in a hug from her best friend, and Daru laughed from the scene as best friends barely maintained balance.

Crossing her arms, Rumiho's eyebrow rose.

"Well meowster Kyouma, I daresay I knew this was inevitable."

Looking towards Faris from her remark, he sat down upon the floor, bringing the Upa into his lap.

"Believe what you want, Maid Queen. The fundamental dynamics of our shared feelings are far beyond those who don't understand the ways of the mad scientist."

Countering his smirk, she slowly nodded.

"I see. Soon enough I will decipher your madness."

"We will see about that."

"So you're saying Urushibara actually understands your loony ramblings?"

Several eyes looked to Ruka, and her head sank down into her neck, looking towards Okabe.

"I... Well... Yes. Of course I do!"

Stepping over behind him, she set her hands upon his shoulders hesitantly.

"How else would I help him defeat the Organization?"

Smiling proudly, Okabe's arms tingled from her fingers gently gripping his shoulders.

"Precisely."

"Oh man, you got her in on that too?"

"The Organization is no laughing matter, Daru. We are constantly keeping their evil ambitions at bay. You just happen to be blithely unaware of the ongoing battle."

"Is that it?"

"Yes! Why must you be so skeptical of the matter?"

"I don't know, Okarin. Maybe it has something to do with those one sided conversations you have with your phone!"

"I've already explained the functionality of my phone with those conversations, which just so happen to be of top secret priority!"

Looking between Daru's face and Okabe's head of hair just below, and then to Mayuri beside her, Ruka exhaled happily. A strange new sense of comfort arose, being able to touch Okabe with no obvious reactions from the others.

Setting her right hand atop his head, he paused with a smile breaking his argumentative composure, but then continued as Shiina giggled from the side.

 _Wow. This is what its like... No longer afraid._

Fingertips gently rubbing his scalp, she daintily sighed.

 _After all this time... Thank you for making my dreams come true._

* * *

 **August 30th, 7:43p.m.**

Sitting against the front of the shrine as the sunlight's color withered away on the horizon, Ruka sat in front of Okabe, comfortably captive in the security of his bodily embrace. Keeping her head against his, his chin gently tucked into the crook of her neck, and a soft, giddy buzz of emotion drifted through their skin, trickling down to their hands held together out in front of them both.

 _This is what its like. To be together. No wonder its so heavily sought after... The feeling of belonging is enjoyed by the minority, and dreamed of by the majority. To attain companionship of another being and capture their heart and imagination, is to succeed at one of the ultimate goals of human life... And to do so with the one person you've always desired, for the first time in your life?_

Turning his head ever so slightly, feeling the hum of a murmur from of Ruka's throat as she nudged his cheek with her own, he looked down to their hands, breathing in the sweet scent ever present in the locks of her hair.

 _I'm sure its nothing short of magnificent._

Imagination running wild and free, Ruka lazily watched the last of the day fade into the night, residing in the peaceful warmth they shared.

 _What a magical day. Turned seventeen, came home from class to a party, and my crush asked me out! Is this real life? I never thought things could be perfect like this. Maybe I just pretended that they wouldn't, so it surprised me when it turned out this way. I wonder how often that's happened to people? Saying nothing works in their favor because they aren't patient enough to let things work themselves out._

 _Father always said good things come to those who wait, and oh, how I've waited for a day like this. I wasn't ever sure about how Kyouma felt about me. But then that day earlier this month, and going to the arcade, and that dream... It all seems so familiar. Like I've already been by Okabe's side, even though I never have until now. Its so mysterious, but life is like that. Full of mystery waiting to be discovered. That's why Okarin is a mad scientist. He's exploring the mysteries of the world, and finding out all kinds of wild things. Everyone acts like he's crazy, but he's discovered way more than we have, and only he understands._

 _I can't wait to join him in his adventures, and see what he sees. I bet there's a whole different dimension out there that only he's experienced so far._

Blushing with mirth from the possibilities, she closed her eyes.

 _I'll take him on adventures too. He won't be the only one leading the way._


	16. Chapter 16

**August 31st, 4:17 p.m.**

Standing with travel bags in the courtyard in front of the Akihabara train station, Kirisu absorbed a hug from Mayuri, looking around herself at all of her friends of the Future Gadget Lab with heartfelt emotion.

"We're going to miss you so much, Makise!"

"I'll miss you too, Mayushii. It's been an adventure for sure."

Watching as Okabe and Itaru traded a look, both of them responded in a nod at her hidden hinting towards the experiences with the phone wave.

"Don't you be a stranger just because you're across the ocean."

Squeezing Mayuri with her arm, she nodded.

"I'll keep in touch, as long as I'm not too busy."

"You can message me whenever you want. I always make sure to respond right away to a member of the Lab."

Seeing Shiina beaming with promise, Kirisu slowly exhaled, looking first to Faris, then to Ruka, and then up to Okabe beside her.

Eyes meeting, both of them stood firm, letting several thoughts and memories exchange through a silent channel of information. Then, her free hand hesitantly rose forwards towards him.

"Okabe."

"Kirisu."

Meeting her hand with his own, and slowly, firmly shaking it, her heart slowly released what remained of her confused feelings, letting a delicate wave of acceptance cascade over her being.

"Its been a pleasure... being your assistant."

"Absolutely. Please come by and visit at any point. Your status as Lab Member 004 remains permanently in place."

An uneasy smile lifted her features, but was then replaced by a nod.

"Thank you."

Releasing the one and only hold of his hand she experienced, her fingers drifted down, curling around the handle of one of her bags.

 _I traveled here to Akihabara from California, and in the span of a month, I've made several friends and been on an eclectic adventure I didn't expect... All the time spent in the lab, and all of the time travel and strange science I've had my eyes opened to. All because I was approached by one oddball guy in a lab coat flapping his gums about having met me before. Somehow I decided to become friends with him, and next thing we know, we're experimenting with altering the past and future in a manner I've specifically convinced myself and others to be theoretically impossible... with a souped up microwave, powered by a television on the floor below._

Eyebrows furrowing, she rubbed the handle of her suitcase with her thumb.

 _Life is strange. Especially when you try to make sense of it._

"What time is your train leaving?"

"Four thirty-five."

"You've got about fifteen minutes. Better hurry."

Looking towards Daru, her eyebrow rose.

"Oh my. Good thing I already have the return ticket pre-purchased."

"Oh Daru, if you distract her then she will be late!"

"Don't worry, honey. Itaru is hardly the type to hold my attention for too long."

" _Hey!_ You don't know that! There's plenty of times you've been distracted by me."

"Only because I've had to fend off your ruinous and perverted statements."

Trading several amused expressions among the group, Makise then exhaled heavily.

"In all seriousness, I should be on my way. Its been fun, for sure."

Letting Mayuri embrace her one more time, Kirisu tucked her chin against her head fondly, eyes flitting towards Okabe, and then looking away as she slowly turned, towing her bags along towards the entrance of the station.

"Bye Kirisu!"

"Tu-tu-ruuu!"

"So long, Assistant!"

"Have fun in America for us!"

Listening to the echoes of their praise several paces away, she looked back, grinning unexpectedly as all five of them were waving, prompting her own wave in return, before continuing on.

 _I will. Don't worry._

Stepping through the doorway held open for her, into the shade of the train station's interior, she sighed as a cool rush of conditioned air pushed her long red hair along in an a momentary wave.

 _As for you all... Try not too cause too much more trouble in the lab. And Okabe, or Kyouma, or whoever you wish to be..._

 _You say you've fought hard for Ruka and Mayuri, so don't you dare let them down. Or I will come back here to Japan and kick your ass._

Heart slowly beating with finality and resolve, she moved towards the platforms, minutes before the train's scheduled departure.

 _Mayuri will keep me in the loop of things, that darling... And I'm sure Okabe will still be glad to talk science. I'm still his intellectual equal, even if he is a total nutcase._

Eyes rising ahead to the crowd of people moving around several trains, she quickened her pace.

 _Hououin Kyouma. The lab coat loony that jumped around through time, playing around with people's emotions, and falling for a girl that used to be a boy, who's been in love with him for years throughout the dimensions of time... If this is the path you've chosen, you'd better make the most of it and take good care of Urushibara._

Pressing through several groups of people, she reflected upon secretly treasured memories of him, showing his hidden gentlemanly nature.

 _I'm sure you will, if you're anything like how you are with Mayuri. Knowing how endlessly enamored Ruka is with you... You shouldn't have any difficulty at all. She loves everything about you._

Her vision lowered to the platform drifting by below her boots in a fleeting glance.

 _And though it's too late now, I think I felt the same way... But it doesn't matter. What's done is done, and I doubt he intends to go back in time for any reason now. Why undo the events that have finally brought you happiness?_

Lowering the handles of her suitcases, she hoisted them up as she stepped aboard the train.

 _Mayuri is still alive, Ruka is still a girl, and the world seems to be normal, aside from China and Vietnam declaring war on each other last week. He's reached a world line environment ideal enough to satisfy his own feelings, without costing the lives of people he cares about, besides that Moeka girl he mentioned. Still don't have a clue who that is or what happened to her, but her absence seems to be accepted by him now. Not entirely sure why._

 _Oh well. More things I won't really understand. That's why you busy yourself with practical things you can understand. Science has never failed me, unlike love and human nature. Besides... How can you reasonably apply data to intangible things like emotion, and memory?_

Sitting in a seat beside a window, she looked out towards the station concourse outside, observing hundreds of people milling around.

 _...The same way you can find yourself calculating the functionality of time travel. Suspend your disbelief, and just get right into it, no matter how impossible it seems. Okabe was right. Sometimes you just have to accept what you've seen... And he's seen a lot. That's why he's so goofy and crazy. He's been through some pretty intense stuff that we can't even imagine. Who else has hopped through the folds of time as much as he has? Nobody. Nobody knows what he's experienced. That air of mystery and intellect he emits is what draws all of his friends to him, and under it, his boundless loyalty and caring for the people he values in his life, is what keeps them by his side. That's why little Ruka loves him so much. His mysterious goofiness inspires her, and his caring nature as her mentor and best friend allow her to look up to him as the most important person in her life. So much so that she finally found the willpower to establish her feelings, realizing the conditions were right, even though Okabe was the one who accidentally set them up that way in the first place._

 _Fascinating. Maybe the science of the heart is a worthy field. There's infinite scenarios to consider, and just as many questions to answer, but, my god, you would never be bored contemplating all of it._

Picturing Okabe tossing his lab coat with a cross of his arms, she slowly smiled, her body moving in a lean from the train departing.

 _He must feel the same way about the world. So many scenarios, and so many questions... Such is the plight of the mad scientist._

* * *

 **August 31st, 5:19p.m.**

Sitting in the Future Gadget Lab, with Faris busy at May Queen's, the remainder of the Lab members sat quietly, thinking of the echoes of the past month, and hearts heavy from the departure of Makise Kirisu only an hour before.

Sitting upon the floor, with neatly stacked clothing and material surrounding her, Mayuri busily sewed a bow onto a frilled dress, paying careful attention to the needle weaving in and out.

 _I miss Makise already. It was so nice having an older girl in the lab. She was like a big sister. Super pretty and super smart too. No wonder she's a popular scientist! She loved working on that microwave and did so much reading... But I think she loved debating with Okarin the most. Those two loved arguing... Friendly arguing. They were both big brains battling, especially when it came to names and stuff. He would always be way out there, and she would bring it back down to normal for the rest of us._

Cutting, and then knotting a string, she smiled.

 _I'm gonna message her tonight. She might still be on a plane but she'll respond whenever. That way she knows we're thinking about her._

* * *

Sitting at his computer, nose deep in a forum, Daru's finger slowly rolled the wheel of the mouse down, eyes drifting down along the posts on the web page.

 _Sure is weird, Kirisu suddenly being gone. Less than a month ago we all had just met, and she just kinda arbitrarily became a member of the Lab. Then she was here almost every day, constantly at work with the phone-wave and all the time travel business. Always debating with Okarin too. When it came to his whole mad scientist ego, I don't think I've ever seen a girl facepalm or roll her eyes more than she did. Under all that frustration with his personality though... Yeah. It was pretty obvious that she really liked him. Guess it kinda threw her for a loop when he started getting close to Urushibara. Then once they started disappearing on the weekends... It was pretty clear that whatever feelings she had for Okabe weren't going to influence him. She probably figured out the hard way that Ruka has been Okarin's weakness for a while now._

 _Other than that... Sure was fun witnessing her roasting Okabe now and then. She sure got him good sometimes._

Turning his head, and looking back towards Mayuri for a moment, he watched her inspect the dress she was working on.

 _Never did get to see Makise in any cosplay. I bet she would have been seriously hot._

* * *

Sitting back against the couch, his bare feet propped upon the coffee table, Okabe's mind wandered, captive in a cloud of reflection. Ruka lay comfortably across his lap, tucked between him and the arm of the couch, her eyes closed as his fingers lazily brushed through the soft tufts of her hair.

 _One month, one person, and such a profound impact on the world, but only to a level I can observe and understand. First, Kirisu was destined to perish, and then we accidentally altered that. Then Suzuha appeared and vanished, telling of a future dystopia while in search of her father, being Itaru. Then Rumiho and her father and all of Akihabara changing, Mayuri and Moeka and SERN, and the Rounders and the 5100 and god forbid what else..._

 _Then in one step, Rukako and her identity, and both of our dates and the miswritten pager text. Now Mayuri is alive, Kirisu is alive, Ruka is a girl, Moeka is missing, and our neighbors across the sea are waging war. This is what happens when you blunder your way through time over and over. Trying to defy the unstoppable forces of the universe, and pretending that you can perfectly retrace steps to make things right again... Once you leave a past world line, you may think you can return to it, but that's a foolish hope that I've pretty much accepted as logically impossible. Its too easy to irreparably alter minuscule details. All you do is tempt the butterfly effect into happening to an even greater area of effect._

Head turning slightly, he exhaled through his nose as Ruka nuzzled his neck, gracing his mouth with the hint of a smile in response.

 _However, that's not to say that every alteration made is negative. You just have to find an environment of existence that you can accept within yourself. Though it may be selfish, who else is aware of how things used to be without you saying so? Everything you've experienced in the alternate dimensions of the past is only known to you if you have the ability of Reading Steiner, or if you have been affected emotionally by key events to such an extent that the memory of them is accessible from the far depths of your mind across world lines... Which in itself, is astoundingly profound._

Bringing her nose away from his neck, Ruka calmly observed the movements of his eyes, realizing he was in a fervent whirl of thought.

 _Oh, Okabe. You're always thinking so much about everything. If we plugged your brain into a speaker, we wouldn't even be able to understand what you're saying cause you've got a million things going on at a million miles per hour._

Heart stirring, a cheeky smile crept onto her face, and she planted a kiss onto his cheek, causing him to blink in a blush.

 _Maybe that will slow you down a little, boyfriend. You just need to t-_

Watching as his head turned, eyebrow raised, a breath left her lungs as his hand moved from her hair, down to her cheek.

 _Ohhh is he going to ohmygoshyeshe-_

* * *

Looking up from her work in a hum, Mayuri's ear perked from the shifting of bodies on the couch, and she turned her head, eyes opening in a grin of surprise seeing the red faces of Ruka and Okabe pushed together in a kiss.

 _Oh my goodness! Okarin and Ruka-chan, sitting in a couch tree... K-i-s-s-i-n-g. You guys are so cute!_

Turning her head before being noticed, she looked away with a smug smile.

 _I bet Ruka never expected to be kissing the big cuddly love of her life. What a dream come true. I'm so proud of her!_

Hearing Daru's chair lean back with a squeak, she looked over towards him as he slowly shook his head.

"I can literally hear the sound of your lips."

"Oh Daru, leave them be. We wouldn't comment on you if you were kissing Faris!"

"Hey, hold on Mayushii. You can't just go around saying things like that."

"Why not? You're obsessed with her. I bet on the inside you'd love to give her a big smooch, huh?"

"I, uh, well... I'm not up for discussing stuff like that right now."

Looking over to Okabe, who was restraining laughter, and then to Ruka, who was pursing her lips and smiling with adorable mirth towards her, Shiina giggled happily.

 _This is what the Future Gadget Lab is really for. Spending time with best friends, being goofy and laughing, and doing nerdy sciency stuff. I wouldn't want to be a hostage anywhere else._

* * *

 **August 31st, 6:37p.m.**

Sitting atop the playground slide near the lab, Okabe sat with Ruka tucked in front of him, both of their feet resting on the steps below. Listening to rest of the world go by, they sat in the comfort of their favorite embrace, fingers mingling between each other as they reveled in the simplicity of being together.

 _Coexisting, with such mutual understanding and admiration of each other. Unbound by what anybody else thinks. This is the true freedom of being in love. Those who have it, understand it. Those without it, wish for it. It is one of the ultimate highs in life._

Brushing his nose up through a tuft of her hair, he chuckled gently as she moved from the ticklish tingle.

 _And in truth, I admit, it is absolutely worth the effort to attain it. Even if it means altering the environment you exist in through accidental experimentation..._

Letting a lengthy breath pass through his nose, he rested his forehead against her ear.

 _It's curious, to be universally desired by someone, throughout the expanses of time and space... But only I know that from my travels. Rukako, holding her love for me so dear in every world line, fought a peculiar battle of patience, and throughout the existential circumstances, made decisive moves towards victory. There is no doubt about how proud she must feel, having achieved her ultimate wish... Even if I was the one who inevitably reciprocated, and requested her companionship. How could I not? When would it not be sensible to take action when someone you care so much for, is so deeply, truly in love with you?_

Turning his head towards the park bench in the distance, he smiled with memory as she peeked around him in the same direction.

 _He's looking at that bench again, and I know why. That was where he asked me if I like him, and I finally told him yes. What I didn't tell him at the time, was that when I had that dream the night before... I dreamed that we kissed there. But that was just a dream, even if it felt so real. Our actual first kiss was on the deck of the shrine, after he asked me out on my birthday yesterday. Oh, that was so magical... To finally have Okabe Rintarou as my boyfriend._

Her neck grew warm, fingers squeezing just a little tighter.

 _He must be just as excited about me being his girlfriend. He's always been so fond of me. Maybe he's just been waiting for the right time to admit his feelings. He's always so secretive about personal stuff, but I guess I am too. Not everyone understands the feelings you have for someone... But not everyone needs to. How you feel about someone is what you hold dear to yourself. I've always felt this way about Okarin. I just never knew if he would feel the same way about me. That's why these past two weeks have been incredible. I think he finally came to understand his feelings, once I finally admitted mine. There's probably a lot more going on with him than I'll readily understand, but at least there's one thing I know for sure..._

"I love you."

Watching, heart fluttering, as he turned to her, his eyebrows rose, though his smile showed he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

Held in a suspense of silence, she waited as his lips parted, listening with secret anticipation.

"I love you, Rukako."

Tucking her chin into her collar in a blush, she peeked up at him, only to break into a giggle of mirth from the bashful expression upon his face.

 _He said it... And for him to admit that, he really means it._

Resting her head back against him, his chin settled upon her neck, and hearts beat together, held safe within each other.

 _Oh, Okabe. I can't wait to see what the future brings to us. We've gotten this far, and its only been two weeks. Who knows what could happen later on? We could take on the Organization together. Then maybe we could change the world. Or we could just go to the arcade or see movies, or tinker with gadgets and goof around in the lab. I'm sure we both have all kinds of plans up our sleeves that haven't even come to mind yet._

Smiling from a medley of images in her imagination, her eyes drifted shut.

 _Whatever happens, and wherever we go, I'll be here by your side. Living a dream come true._

 _Every moment will be amazing, just because I'll be with you._

* * *

 **END.**

 **Thank you sooo much for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed my first foray into Steins;Gate and the fun and adorable (and frankly overdue/needed) friendship-turned-relationship adventure of Okabe and Ruka. I truly appreciate the feedback and favorites and follows that have blown up my email and inbox too. Keep them coming!**

 **El, Psy, Congroo, obviously...**

 _ **~ C. Betchimov (SMPG394)  
**_


End file.
